Koh's Decendant
by TwinSatan
Summary: Jay Liang is a 16 years old. She's hell bent on destroying everything Fire Lord Ozai holds dear. He destroyed her village in the earth kingdom. As being an orphan, she's faced with a difficult life that hasn't shaped her the way she was intended to be. Her trail of destruction catches the attention of a certain Prince from her past. What will she do when she meets him? Zuko x OC
1. Jay Liang

AGE 9:

I was running. Fire lighting my face as my home burns to a crisp. Tears burn my eyes. Momma's gone. Everything's gone.

My vision blurs, and I'm unable to breathe. My knees give out under me. Before I pass out a shadow emerges from the flames. Darkness.

Dreaming~

Nothing but darkness. Unnerving silence surrounding me.A small orange flame is flickering behind me. I want to get out of the darkness, but somehow what's behind me is so much more terrifying than what's ahead. And yet I suck it up and turn around, and what's in front of me can't be real. Flesh melting. Charring off my parents bodies. Suddenly, it wasn't so quiet anymore. A scream more animalistic than anything I've ever heard. So grief stricken. I just didn't understand that it was coming from my own mouth.


	2. Awakening

The smell of jasmine wakes me from my nightmare. My vision is blurry and I try to move, but a voice stops me.

"Relax little one. You're in no danger."

My vision clears and I see an old man in a fire nation uniform. I look around for an escape, bolting towards an iron door. My legs, burned from the fire, sting and give out under me.

"Careful little one."

I cower shaking in the corner of the room burying my head in my knees. A large pair of hands steady me.

"You don't need to fear me little one. I'm not the man who defied you."

I slowly look up at him. I knew he didn't burn my village, but he's with them. And I can't hide from him, there's no earth for me to bend. The old man seemed to have noticed my hesitation.

"My name is Iroh little one. What's you're name?"

"I'm... Jay Liang.." I was nervous about speaking my last name. My family is known for being openly against the recent ruler's whims.

Sorry... Was..

"Jay. I'd like you to meet someone." With my permission, Iroh carried me out of the iron room into the garden behind a huge palace.

"Where am I?

"You're in the fire nation. Don't worry little Jay... You are in no danger as long as I'm around."

I nodded calming my nerves. Heck, how the hell am I supposed to be calm. My thoughts were interrupted when I saw the biggest tree I've ever seen. I jumped out of Iroh's arms and crawled to the tree hugging it. I was so happy to finally have something familiar. I hit the ground with my fist, earthbending a pillar to rise me to the lowest branch. I leaned against the trunk looking down at Iroh.

"Zuko... This is Jay Liang."

I followed the old man's gaze and a few branches above me sat a boy about my same age. He climbed down so he was on the same branch as me. I scooted back nervous. His amber eyes gazed into my red ones. (Yes I have nontraditional earth nation eyes. It's due to the fact that my father was once a part of the fire nation, but deserted when Ozai became fire Lord) I was suddenly aware of my tatterd clothes and blushed looking away in embarrassment. My hand slipped and I almost fell out of the tree, but the boy caught my hand bringing me back up but a little closer to him. The silence seemed to last ages. That's when he slowly gave me a warm smile and giggled a little bit.

"Not so careful are you JJ?" I was surprised at his sudden change of attitude and adopting a nickname for me.

"Shut up" I mumbled looking away. But just for a moment.

He made me smile.


	3. The Escape

A few days passed since Iroh took me in. I've had to hide many times from Zuko's family and the guards. Seems the old geezer is keeping me a secret. I wonder why.

Zuko and I play all the time around the tree. He'd show me what he learned from his firebending lessons. To be honest he's not that good, but I support him. I wish that I could forget what happened to my village. But I can't. How could I forget. I want so badly to live a normal life, but when I'm alone... I cry... Not lightly either...

It fills me with so much rage to be stuck here. I don't let Iroh or Zuko know how I feel. There's no reason to worry them. I can't stay here long, but for now I'll just watch Zuko practice his firebending.

Zuko P.O.V

For the past few days the girl that Uncle Iroh brought in has played with me. Uncle wants me to take care of her so I change her bandages on her legs.

"Looks like they're getting better JJ." She just smiles and giggles at me. But something's wrong. Something's missing. She's faking it no doubt. But I wonder what has her so sad.

"Hey Zuko you awake?" I was snapped out of my thoughts when she kicked a ball at me.

"Hey JJ... Can I ask you something?" She looks confused.

"Sure Zuko." A flash of nervousness crosses her eyes. Hmm? What's she hiding?

Jay P.O.V

God I hope he didn't see that. He walks closer to me leaving the ball. Geez this is bad. We both walked over to the pond and I picked up a baby kangaroo rabbit petting it to calm me down.

"Jay... What's wrong." Shit. He's using my name. He must be serious.

"Nothing... Why?" Why's he so smart? I was sure I didn't give myself away at any point.

"Don't lie to me. I know something's up and it's making you sad. Now tell me." I flinch dropping the baby kangaroo rabbit. He must have noticed and drew me into a hug.

"I. I... I can't t-tell you." He pulls back a bit gazing his amber eyes into my teary red ones.

"You can tell me anything." His warm voice soothed me. I wiped my eyes.

"My home was burned down by the Fire Lord. My entire village." He winced slightly at this.

"I'm sorry. Where's your parents?" I angrily looked away tears burning my eyes as I attempted to hold them back.

"The bastard burned them at the stake right in front of me." My voice cracked.

"I'm sorry JJ."

"It's not your fault."

"Prince Zuko?" Iroh came up us carrying a doll from one of the places he conquered.

"Wait a second. Prince Zuko." The moment of realization hit me. "You're the Fire Lord's son!"

"JJ it's not what you think."

"I trusted you!" I ran to the wall of the garden stomping the ground to raise a pillar under me.

Zuko P.O.V

I have to stop her. To explain. I need to get her attention somehow. But what do I do?

Jay P.O.V

I turned around and Zuko shot a fireball at me. I winced in pain clutching my side. Thank God his aim is off and he grazed me.

"You burned me!"

"I didn't mean to." He held his hands up in defense but I thought he was going to shoot more fire at me.

"Don't come find me Zuko. Leave Me Alone!" With that I jumped over the other side of the wall. I bended a hole and closed it when I was in it. I was able to escape the fire nation making a tunnel under the city.

"I will avenge my parents Zuko. Just hope you don't get in my way."


	4. Birth of the Shadow Dancer

Age 16

It's been a 7 years since I left that palace in the fire nation. 7 years since I saw Iroh and ... Prince Zuko. I've been travelling around. Building up my strength. My fury has never been brighter.

My eyes glow red as I walk down a path leading to an overtaken village by the Fire nation. I will destroy everything he took from me. Just you wait Ozai. I'm going to obliterate you.

I'm wearing a light green tunic with a yellow under shirt and forest green pants. Or as I like to call it... My fighting uniform. I stop at the entrance under the arc smirking. Today is the day I begin to take back what's mine.

Zuko P.O.V

I stormed up to Uncle infuriated. I haven't learned anything but the basics in fire bending. I need to learn more if I am ever going to catch that avatar!

"You WILL teach me the advanced set!"

"Very well Prince Zuko... But first I must finish my roast duck."

Ugh! Why is he so infuriating?! It's been three years since Agni Kai and I'm not any closer to catching the avatar since I started.

Flashback

"Wait! JJ! I'm sorry it was an accident."

"Don't come find me."

I was too late. She's already gone. Every thing had gone downhill from there.

"Azula what was that?!" First she forced me to play with her. Second she almost set her friend on fire. This sucks. I miss JJ. But she hates me now.

"I'm sorry father! Please. I'll never do it again. Please. I won't fight you!"

"You have shown cowardice. So from this moment on you are banished from the fire nation. And as you're punishment you will have suffering as your teacher. Only when you bring me the avatar will you honor be restored."

Present

Just as Uncle was about to start teaching me, one of my crew members came running up to me.

"Sir, I just heard news from a nearby village a g-"

"Set course for shore!" I cut him off. It must be the avatar. I'll capture him and regain my honor if it's the last thing I do.

Jay P.O.V

My black curly hair hangs loose around my shoulders. I look behind me smiling at the fallen bodies of the fire nation shoulders. I feel the ground tremble beneath my feet. I am faced with a line of soldiers. I place myself in a defensive position smirking.

"What do you all want? You're clearly not from this village." I sass at them. A young boy about my age pushed through the line of soldiers.

"Where's the avatar?! I know you're hiding him!"

"Oh you poor little boy. You think I have the avatar?" He looked confused.

"Where is he?"

"Ya know... normally I wouldn't stay for conversation, but I'm amused. I hit the ground with my foot and raise my arms lifting two pillars under me and the boy. He wobbled a bit caught off guard at my sudden movements.

"I'll make you a deal." He nodded acknowledging it.

"If you knock me off this pillar, not getting off your own of course, I'll tell you what I know about the avatar."

"This is clearly an unfair match!" He yelled over at me, but not denying the fight.

"I promise on my dead parents I won't mess with your pillar!" A flash of hurt crossed his eyes, but was replaced by his eagerness to know the whereabouts of the avatar.

"Fine I accept your challenge."

"Now wait a minute. I haven't mentioned my end of the deal." He looks at me impatiently.

"What is it?"

"If I knock you off that pillar, you will so graciously escort me to the next village on your boat."

"How did you...Fine. Deal. But be warned I won't be holding back."

"Well I was, but now you have something bigger to worry about..." I get in position hardening my stance smirking. He's so going down.


	5. Respect

I raised my arms up lifting five boulders kicking them at him. With each boulder I sent his way he destroyed with his firebending.

"Oh so you're a fire bender. That just made this so much more interesting."

"Wait... You challenged me thinking I was a nonbender?" He grunted trying to keep up with me.

"Well I honestly don't care if you're a bender or not. I just knew you were with the fire nation." I hit him square in the chest as he clung to the edge of the pillar struggling to stay on.

"Who the heck are you?!" She reminds me of Azula. That crazy look in her eyes. Her merciless tyranny.

"Guess you'll never know." I got in my horse stance and hit him on his side knocking him to the ground. "Ha... I win little boy." I jumped off my pillar landing gracefully next to him. "Looks like I get a free ride."

"Fine. Whatever. But this village better not be far." He got up dusting himself off. I walk in the direction of his ship. "Wait... How do you know where you're going"

"I knew you were coming hot head. Oh I like that. I'm gonna use that."

"How? AND DONT CALL ME HOT HEAD!"

I tapped the ground with my bare foot. "I could feel you miles away." He murmured something under his breath. "What was that?!"

"Nothing..."

"That's what I thought." He led the rest of the way not liking that I was in front of him. I boarded and climbed my way up to the highest point hanging my legs off the side of the ledge.

"What are you doing up there?! Where the heck are we going?!" He used his flames to get to the level just below me.

"There's a small village just outside of Omashu. Take me there."

"But that's in the complete opposite direction of where I was heading!"

"Well that's too bad for you! I was promised a ride hot head!"

Zuko P.O.V

"GRRR!" She chuckled obviously taunting me. Great Koh was she infuriating!

"So we gonna get moving or what?"

"Set sail for Omashu!" I looked up at her. Who the heck was she and why did she attack that village. "So who are you oh glorified princess." Sarcasm clear in my voice.

"I'm not a princess that's for sure."

"Oh really. Because judging by the oh greater than thou attitude you had going on, I was sure-"

"I'm not greater than anyone. I'm just a girl who hides in the shadows of the fire nation scum. Ready to strike." She interrupted me.

"How dare you you disrespectful peasant!" She looked down at me confused. "How dare you attack the most powerful nation?"

"THAT nation of yours is nothing but a bully that goes around thinking they're better than everyone! And no wonder you think that way. What would I expect from someone like you?!"

"JUST WHO ARE YOU?!" This girl is so aggravating. I just wanna push her off her high pillar of her so called justice. How can she just say those things.

"WHY DO YOU CARE SO MUCH OF WHO I AM?! It's Not like we're going to travel together!"

"Just who do you think you are?! What gives you the right to disrespect the fire nation?!"

"Cause you so called ruler took everything from me!"

I was stunned. What was I supposed to say to that? What did my father do to her?


	6. Regret

Zuko P.O.V

Flashback of Agni Kai

"Hello?" The girl snaps her fingers in front of me.

"Anybody home?"

"Nothing." She looks at me confused.

"Hey you got somewhere I can change?"

"Yeah. It's just down the stairs on the right." She jumps off giving me a two finger salute. She doesn't even slow down and just hits the deck, but lands lightly. How does she do that?! I was in too much shock to even process what she told me.

Jay P.O.V

I landed softly on the deck smirking at the shocked faces of the fire nation soldiers. I've always been a girl who was light on her feet. He said right down the-

My thoughts were cut off as I ran into someone.

"Oof."

"My apologies miss. I didn't expect you." Wait a second. I know that voice.

"Iroh?" I looked up at him shielding my eyes from the sun.

"Hmm? Yes. But how did you know my name?" He leaned down closer to my face.

"You don't recognize me?"

"Hmmmmm... Nope sorry."

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised. It's been 7 years." I rolled my pants up revealing my scarred legs.

"Little Jay?"

"Hey old man. How's life?" I was never really mad at Iroh despite him being part of the fire nation. He was the closest thing I had to a father, and he's not arrogant like the rest of them.

"Oh how I've missed you little Jay!" He picked me up hugging me.

"Woah easy old timer. You're gonna crush me." He set me down. And started asking a million questions.

"Easy! Easy! Here I'll make you a deal. After I change we can sit down and have some tea together." He nodded clearly holding back tears.

I headed the way he told me and I opened the door stepping inside. Wait a second. Is this his room?! God this is weird! I changed quickly into my black shorts and dark green crop top. I stuffed my fighting uniform into my knapsack. I can't wait to catch up with Iroh. I headed back upstairs and sat at a table across from Iroh picking up my tea.

"Mmmm... Iroh this is as perfect as I remember it!"

"I'm so glad you still enjoy the tea I made you as a child. Speaking of your past I have something for you." He pulled out a worn looking doll.

"Iroh... You still have that doll that you got me right before I ran away?"

"One never knows who they might meet on a journey."

"You're as wise as ever Iroh." I smiled laughing lightly.

Zuko P.O.V

I've been pacing around trying to figure out what she told me. What did my father do to her? I tried to concentrate as I watched the sun set. All of this thinking is making my head throb. I saw Uncle setting up tea a few minutes ago. I think I'll join him.

As I headed up the stairs, I heard laughing. Was that the girl from earlier? What's she doing with Uncle? I opened the door seeing Uncle and the girl sitting together sipping tea.

"What's going on h-" I cut myself off noticing the scars on the girl's legs and her side.

"Dude you never told me you knew Iroh! That's really funny cause you don't seem like the guy who'd be interested in this old geezer."

"Jay ... Liang...?" Iroh remained silent. Her red eyes grew large.

"What'd you say?"

Jay P.O.V

I heard him say my name. But... How'd he know it.

"JJ?" That nickname. Only one person ever called me by that name. But there's no way he- I mean it couldn't be-

"Zuko?" My thoughts were running a million miles a minute. I abruptly stood up. He took a step towards me, but I moved away.

"JJ..." His eyes showed hurt. A solder came into the room.

"Prince Zuko... We are almost upon our destination." With that he stepped out. I looked at the door then back at Zuko. He must've known what I was thinking because as soon as I bolted for the door he shut it blocking my path.

"JJ please... I just wanna-"

"No! Stay away from me!" I backed into a wall unable to bend. He slowly moved towards me. My eyes landed on a pair of twin swords and picked them up. "Stay back!"


	7. Confessions of a Banished Prince

"Stay back!" I held the swords out at Zuko.

"JJ we both know I'm no match for you so put the swords down." I contemplated my options.

"It doesn't matter cause I'm defenseless without them. Hello?" I hit the metal floor with my foot. "Nothing to bend genius."

"Fine! Keep the swords!" He fumed. I relaxed a little and picked up the doll Iroh got me and petted it's hair. Zuko let out a strained sigh. "Can we at least talk?"

"What's there to talk about?"

"Uncle can we have some privacy?" Iroh nodded leaving the room.

"What do you want to talk about that requires Iroh leaving?"

"Look I'm sorry JJ."

"Wait what?!" My eyes grew wide in surprise.

"I didn't mean to hurt you all those years ago. And to be frank I haven't thought about it in a long time, but I now understand how my father made you feel."

"What do you mean?" I sit down putting the swords away and allowing him to sit next to me. He lightly touched his scar.

"About three years ago my father burned me." He held his knees to his chest.

"What?!" I shrieked. My fury had risen against the Fire Lord.

"It was my fault. I spoke out of turn and I had to fight him in Agni Kai."

"What's Agni Kai?" I simmered down a little.

"In the fire nation, Agni Kai is a battle in which you fight for your honor. I didn't want to fight my father. He said I showed cowardice and must find the avatar to regain my honor."

"So he burned you and sent you on an impossible mission?"

"You're one to talk miss I'll destroy everything the fire Lord holds dear."

"Hey I'm not expecting to stay alive in the end. And I know I'll at least make a dent in his plans."

"You're as reckless as me." I laughed feeling like I did all those years ago. Suddenly his expression hardened.

"I'm sorry for burning you. I didn't mean to hit you."

"It's fine I guess. I'm sorry about what your father did."

"Thanks." I scooted over so I sat in front of him and lightly touched his scar.

"To be honest though, I like you like this. It doesn't change who you are." He smiled a little at my words.

"Zuko?"

"Yeah?"

"If your father did this to you, then why are you doing what he says?"

"Because I must regain my honor. I have to get back to reclaim what's rightfully mine. I just want to go home"

"Some home."


	8. Challenge in Omashu

"OF COURSE YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND!" Zuko and I were on the deck yelling at each other.

"What's there to understand?! You want to go back to a father who burned and banished you without a second thought!"

"That was my fault! I shouldn't have spoken out against him!"

"THAT DOESN'T JUSTIFY WHAT HE DID ZUKO!" The boat tugged to a halt.

"Just Leave Jay! Do whatever you want! I'm going to capture him and go home." I headed to the edge of the boat ignoring the ramp.

"Once you figure out that we need the avatar and your home doesn't feel the same, come find me. Until then, we won't see each other again. I promise you that." With that I jumped over the side of the boat and ran through the forest.

"You know Prince Zuko, she has a point."

"What are you talking about? She's crazy."

"I know you want the love of your father, but he is not a forgiving man. I don't want to see you throw something away that could lead you to your destiny."

"My destiny is to capture the avatar Uncle. I know who I'm meant to be." Iroh silently shook his head and walked away.

Once I got out of the clearing I encountered a large flying bison.

"What the heck!" I didn't realize how loud I spoke until a boy jumped out defensively pointing a boomerang at me.

"Who's there?! What do you want?!" I was a little shocked for words.

"Sokka what's going on?" A girl stopped when she saw me. She bended some water ready to strike.

"Who are you?"

"Geez why is everyone so interested in me today?" I was still pissed off at Zuko. Will that boy ever learn that the fire Lord doesn't care about anything but himself?!

A younger boy who appeared to be a monk jumped down from the flying bison. "Katara.. What's going.." he stopped talking once he saw me. His grey eyes locked with my red ones. "Hi there." I froze and bowed instantly. "What are you-"

"You're the avatar." I interrupted him keeping my head low.

"Look you don't need to do that." I looked up with mild confusion. "I'm Aang. What's your name?"

"J- Jay ...my name is Jay Liang." I stood up tilting my head.

"Aang be careful. I think she's fire nation." The boy named Sokka whispered.

"I'M NOT A PART OF THAT DAMNED NATION!" They jumped back in surprise.

"Riiight. And I'm supposed to believe that because?" I pointed out my scars. "Yea so you're burned. So what?" The girl named Katara glared at his insensitivity, but still glanced at me untrustingly.

"How did that happen?" Aang asked me. I looked down angrily.

"The stupid fire Lord burned down my entire village." I had a flash of my parents burning bodies cross my mind. I didn't want to tell him that. It hurt too much. Sensing I wasn't telling him everything, he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry Miss Jay." His eyes told me I didn't need to tell everything, but that he understood.

"Thank you avatar Aang."

"Please just call me Aang. I nodded.

"Where are you heading?"

"Well we were just about to enter Omashu to gather supplies." Katara relaxed bending her water away. Sokka ran up to me pointing a finger in my face.

"If you're not fire nation then why are your eyes red?" I just about had it with this guy. I held him by his finger and earthbended a rock under him causing him to flip over me and land flat on his back. I was still holding his finger and I leaned in close.

"My father gave me these eyes. Anymore questions?" He whimpered and shook his head. I let go of him and he scrambled away from me. "If you guys need an escort I could show you around." I looked at Aang.

"You don't have to do that. I mean you must be pretty busy." He looked nervous.

"Well my plan was to scope out the village just outside of Omashu to free them from the fire nation, but I'm not on a schedule our anything. I'd be happy to help."

"Well alright then. I guess it couldn't hurt."

Flash forward about 20 minutes

Well we were all arrested because Aang destroyed this one guy's cabbage cart by using the mailing system as a ride. Was he nuts or something? Anyway we were taken before the king.

When I saw who the king of Omashu was I let out a squeal giggling. When he laid his eyes on my he smiled. Ok,yes, I may be 16, but this guy took care of me for a while. I enjoyed his nut-so brain as a child.

"Jay Liang?" He motioned for the guards to let go of me. When they released me I ran up to hug him. He laughed and set me at his side. The guards explained what Aang and his is friends did. The cabbage guy suggested having their heads cut off and I looked at him like he was crazy. He's really serious about his cabbages.

"Throw them... A feast!" Aang, Katara, and Sokka looked up in surprise.

"What?" They all said in unison. Before I knew it a feast was set before us. I sat close to the king looking at the others. Why were they so nervous?

"So where are you from?" He asked Aang.

"I'm from kangaroo island." What was he talking about? The king looked at me.

"Jay? Do you know who the avatar is?" I quickly glanced at Aang and he shook his head telling me to be quiet. Why was he afraid of him?

"No. I haven't encountered the great one yet." (I may sound robotic, but that's how she talks towards the avatar) He looked at me curiously.

"Hmmm. Well it seems time for me to turn in." I was just getting up when he threw a leg of meat at Aang. He panicked and stopped the meat in a ball of air. "So you're the avatar."

"Yep that's me. Just here doing my avatar thing.." Aang started backing towards the door rambling. The guards stopped him and the king told the guards to take them to the room that used to be bad. Once they were taken away I turned to the king.

"Bumi was that the best course of action towards the avatar? You know he's going to try to escape."

"I miss my old friend Jay. He won't leave because we're going to play a game."

Early in the morning

I came out of the room I slept in when I stayed here. I was about ten years old. I was wandering around Omashu and happened to fall asleep near the palace's gate. Bumi found me and took me in for a couples of days while he taught me a few lessons in earthbending. I left after that to continue my journey.

I proceeded down the stairs to where Bumi was playing his game with Aang. I looked at Katara and Sokka as they were covered in candy crystals. I whispered in his ear.

"This is your game Bumi?" He nodded at me smiling. He's still as crazy as ever. But that's Bumi for ya. I watched Aang with mild interest as he completed his tests. Then came his last. He got to choose anyone to fight in a battle. I piked up with interest, but Aang choose Bumi because of his old features.

"Aang. You just made the biggest mistake of your young life." Bumi took off his robe revealing his large muscles. "You're dead." A small hint of sarcasm in my voice, but Aang didn't seem to notice because he looked as nervous as ever.

Needless to say the fight was pretty much one sided. But just as Bumi was about to crush him with a part of the stage, Aang created a tornado which made Bumi unbalanced. He used that opportunity to catch Bumi in a stalemate.

"Good job avatar. You fight with much fire in your heart." Bumi threw away the rock and sunk into the ground. Aang passed his tests. Then Bumi gave Aang a riddle. What's his name? Bumi gave me a look to shut my trap, so I happily obliged.

Aang figured out they were old friends. Bumi released Katara and Sokka and they realized their lives weren't in any danger. That the crystals were just candy. I laughed at this.

Bumi got his friend back.

I wish I had friends.


	9. Unexpected

I left Bumi and Aang to catch up. I ended up wandering outside the city walls.

"Hmmm? How'd I get here? Oh well." I'm a little down because of what I thought a while ago. _I wish I had friends._ Strictly speaking Zuko was the closest thing I had to a friend. When my parents were alive they kept me close because of their beliefs about the fire Lord.

I decided to spy on the village I talked about earlier. I politely asked a villager if I could use one of their rooms to change. I changed into my fighting uniform to hide my scars. It's best if I don't look as though I have ties to the fire nation. I let my black hair fall around my shoulders. I thanked the villager and wandered around observing, but my thoughts were elsewhere.

I never really trusted anyone to gain a friend. I mean anyone can hardly blame me. The ties I had either died or betrayed me. That's another reason I left Bumi so early. I just can't expect to gain friends so easily. My destiny doesn't allow me to hold many relationships. I have so few as it is. I mindfully touch my knapsack where I keep the doll Iroh got me thinking _I wonder if Zuko and I would have been good friends if things were different._ I was suddenly pushed to the ground my thoughts forgotten.

"Hey watch it!"

"Oh is the poor _peasant_ gonna do something about it. Maybe she'll _hit_ me." I looked up seeing a fire nation soldier mock me. All my rage against them came flooding back. I stood up brushing myself off.

"I'm _not_ some defenseless little girl. And you'll be sorry for getting my clothes dirty."

"Oh will I?" He ignited a flame in his hand.

"Yea and you'll scream for mercy when I'm done with you." I cracked my knuckles and so began a heated battle. A couple hours later I defeated all the soldiers freeing the village from their tyranny. I spit on the guy who knocked me down.

"You disgust me!" I turned to walk away, and I foolishly let my guard down. The man I spit on grabbed my leg and began to burn my ankle. "Aaah!" I screamed in pain as I fell over. That was it! I had it with these guys! I lifted myself up. My shoulders were slumped forward and my body emitted a green aura.

"You burned the wrong girl you piece of filth. Feel my wrath!" I flung a large circle of green fire around them that reached high into the sky. It burned the soldiers intensely, but I made sure no burn was fatal. As my chi wore down the green fire soon disappeared revealing a few crispy soldiers.

"Don't _ever_ assume you have the right to patronize me again!" With that I ran out of the village. My mind screaming at me.

 _What was that just now? Did I really just firebend?_


	10. Missing Zuko

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a19c4e1fca0c09cab5afb49ee51ede6b"It's been a few weeks since that incident outside Omashu. I just can't comprehend how I can bend two elements. It's Not possible. I was resting in the shade of a tree rubbing the scar the soldier gave me on my ankle. I changed into my normal clothes because my pants stung it. Was there any more evidence why I should em style="box-sizing: border-box;"hate /emthem any more than I already do?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="afe44f04f9dd910ffdcc3cdf3f77275a"I think back to the fact that I have no one. I don't have any family. No friends. I'm all alone. I hold my knees closer to my chest. Why am I being such a weakling? This fact never bothered me before. I used to be so sure how my life was supposed to be. But now? I don't know. Maybe I went soft because of what Zuko told me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="15ff1496dee22c2fd8af0c62bb36e659"I heard a branch crack. "Who's there?!" A man stepped out from behind the tree I was sitting under. He had crazy hair. I observed his red and blue armor and his curved swords./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="440801a2db8057cbeb950ea7753ba0e8""You caught me. You're really sharp ya know that?" I blushed a little at his compliment. Sue me I haven't had many people compliment me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="864639a1386c0d908eb2f46adf295d74""Flattery is futile. I felt you a little while ago, but I um..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8739b77c4bae4dc4c59cf83e3474f601""What?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="496501133950a52cfebf827e93a3bb24""Nothing." I picked up my knapsack that I dropped./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="54da5c3b7d02fb1a29b1e72eabb24a6a""Miss may I ask you a question?" I looked up at him cautious./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3b858b225be5d9149287d9ab237b026c""Fine, but it better not waste my time." He put his swords away./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d37ad4480005a3e9436d185d0ecc61ff""Tell me do you hate the fire nation?" I was caught off guard at his question. I ran my fingers through my long black curly hair nervously./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="675047ac044186670bb7f7ae3140e7af""What makes you say that?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3b6d48cb76ff320a95d0bbddb0949242""Well I know all those burns didn't come from a waterbender. Now did they?" I crossed my arms over my bare stomach suddenly self conscious./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cf9ab5a2a17c404c2e8fd381a6a6d771""No, but why do you ask?" I tugged a little at my dark green crop top./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b875ec2f42601709c871220833ec54f8""Why don't you follow me?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /He turns around and walks back into the forest. I hesitated, but thought that if it's a trap I could easily get out of it so I followed him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8ebae728d7090467fd27aed2cd6f5546"After a few minutes I was getting restless. "Where are we going?" Just as we pushed through the last layer of bushes I came across what looked like giant tree houses connected by a few bridges and wires. "What is this place?" A few people rode the wires down hanging by their swords and landed behind the boy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f26e82bb1a4ddcdd92797ba541123f51""My name is Jet. That's Smellerbee. And this quiet guy is Longshot." He gestured to the people behind him. "And we're the freedom fighters."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3e7efbee0a91182e7f8e9bc093d92a4e""And what am I doing here?" I fail to see why he introduced me to these people./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7366e5935d3e9c27d246b113fc7958ee""I want you to join us."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7e08d29c2c5d5f2508d7eff798f2e9b6""Why? What exactly to you guys do?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="82226d608b92df768e87659690649bdf""The freedom fighters liberate captured villages. I want you because... Well because I know you want to do the same." Jet said to me softly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4cda7b2dc626a6e1be1a21d2bfd342ab"A shiver went down my spine and I looked away. Why am I acting like this? Why am I blushing? What the hell is wrong with me?!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2890d2f74e04a8f4c0b8320c442d8ec8""Well? What do you say?" I looked up meeting his dark brown eyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6b8fed65d213011a0414eefcd7507b0c""Fine. But I'll just try it out for a while... I don't stay in one place for very long."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c61be84085ad83ce084b06fe20544453""Great! Smellerbee.. show her to her room. Oh and before I forget, what's your name?" For a strange reason my gut told me to lie about my name. My gut is never wrong./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0603f62c193a12155108bcdd5bfbc88f""Izumi... My name's Izumi."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5f94bb0816ef3a2bf0f0a3b752253316""Nice to meet you Izumi. I'll catch up with you in a minute." I nodded and followed Smellerbee./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3dbe5a84f976ab81c3650f5628defbb4""So ... Smellerbee is a pretty name for a girl."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fdddc3c553f7cf8f6dd64525307d1886""T-thanks." She blushed a little caught off guard./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5b375b3abbcfc91692c00b5ad4e19baf""Did I say something?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9ca5df0ec7ef29ed0aa2bed3ef779bd8""No it's just... Most people don't notice I'm a girl."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d284d2cdd3f78846fb7bb861781ca2d3""Really? Well they must be blind. It's fairly obvious."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="277120269aac80b13356d03d4380e672""Thanks." We climbed up a tree and Smellerbee guided me to my room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0da7c671a0ac416c1d000d600eeead9c""Thank you girl."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ae2828cee86ee1075c2202c8e2ac3947""No problem." Just after she left someone knocked on my door. I set my stuff down and opened the door. It was Jet./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d0c89c1082e95f1016608dc5bc7d58a3""Hey"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="59e3ff032c9bf94d77c9b958a5e2f786""I brought some bandages to wrap some of your burns."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="16f93017f970ddb4693f79b5e66b30aa""Thanks. I really appreciate that." I motioned for him to come inside. I sat down and just as I was about to dress my wounds.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6f91fb91feed8087539e5eef054e1b4d""Would you like some help with that?" He offered./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bd4a9a626a172ff247a4acc6da8d195f""Um sure if ya know... Don't mind..." He smiled and began to wash and wrap my ankle. His touch was gentle and soft. I blushed looking away. Ok seriously what the hell is up with me. It's not like I can have a boyfriend. Wait did I feel that way towards Jet? Did I want him as a boyfriend? I JUST MET THE GUY! A voice snapped me out of my thoughts./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ece45641827b484221f3c9afc7a8ee0e""Izumi? Can ya hear me?" I looked down at him. He looked as though he was trying to get my attention for a while./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a9eafa559a39a2eec467f26e77ef0a78""Um yea. I can hear you. Sorry. I just um... Spaced out a little."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1d631f3f7cbf5e60d41ebcf523044894""That's fine I just wanted to ask if you wanted to go on a walk with me... But you look tired."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="43b3702bac69e13026a7f39c0ac72253""Don't worry about it. I'd love to go on a walk with you." It's true I haven't slept in quite some time. I've had trouble because of what happened. I got up as he held the door open for me. "Thanks Jet." He nodded and fell in step next to me. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Wow it got dark fast./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="154fde9fa1929e8e792b66da7799ea76"We walked around in awkward silence for a while. He decided to break the ice./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="197a0b3271c6d91eb0636abd8f96beb5""So... Do you not have shoes or something?" I looked down at my tanned feet./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3c756161480489170cd3c65af52c440f""Um no... I don't really prefer them."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4dc203d6ff72a4ab8892af3169c4cbd5""Why's that?" My gut was telling me to keep my mouth shut about earthbending. Forget firebending./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c840b79244a06d7e027c99083a7e366d""I just like the feel of the earth under my feet. You can tell a lot about a place by the land it's on."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="41e4a8da80391014e4be85362e2c6b6b""Oh yea? What can you tell about the forest?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="27cfc834ae1b05e0e286a7bcadfc511f""Well um... While being expansive it's well hidden. The forest is a home to those who want to run away."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ddfcbfebad1556228d27194ea94792c0""That's... An interesting view.." His voice grew quiet. "I want to tell you something Izumi."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="14287cae0c4e12da77b0eec331243caa""Ok what is it?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5df476857202ddb2ac203d189582a76c""The reason I created the freedom fighters was because when the fire nation burned down my home town, a lot of kids became orphaned. And I couldn't just let them get taken away by those awful soldiers. That's why we live in the forest. And like you said we're so well hidden that no matter how many soldiers the fire nation sent in, they could never find us."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="686510b928c946a69864685421e4e745""Oh... I'm sorry about your home."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a8fa537ad8550a031ef27fd9bb71e8af""It's alright... So I noticed you're traveling alone."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6d44614cf731319a994085d802a55a92""Yea um..." My gut wasn't giving me any warning to share my story. "When I was nine the fire nation burned down my village in the earth kingdom. The fire Lord was even there personally. He burned my parents at the stake right in front of me. I was the only one who made it out alive." I decided to leave out about the time I bid in the fire nation palace./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="81cd063d676a748869fb73ed8d4cbfd2""That's horrible." That was all Jet could say./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="905e66ffd28ff73aebf6cd7666e5c3b3""Yea... Ever since then I've been travelling and training to enact my revenge. I've been doing just what you have done. Freeing villages from their tyranny. Of course, because of my past, I haven't really been able to make a solid relationship." Zuko crossed my mind. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I wish.../em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5f68c96acc2ae9f8e638f880eba2b161""I knew there was something about you I liked." We walked into a clearing. I stared up at the stars confused. As if I could find answers up there./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1c8361614722446ff97842b9924f3ca6""I hope you don't mind my asking Izumi, but why are your eyes red?" There was a hint of suspension in his voice./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0edc05cf7ddd45f96e519abdc87d19e4""Well um... My father was originally from the fire nation, but left when Ozai became fire Lord. Up until he died, my parents voiced their opposition towards him. I guess that's why he was there when my village burned down." I tried not to trigger something that might induce suspension towards me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4df62d46dddc303b004e3a409c693f60""That's unfortunate."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="325afdcd16c438a5648d0ac650aed43c""Yea..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5bb9d887acc0ec1e02c0fc5a2620d514"A few days passed and Jet walked me around and told me about how he liberated other villages. One day he sent me flowers and told me to meet him in the clearing at night. Once I got there, the sight before me widened my eyes the size of dinner plates. There were candles everywhere and a blanket that Jet was laying on./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e7cb268f2a99acdfbed12bfd7db1946a""Woah Jet... Did you do all this?" He sat up and turned his head towards me. I went to sit next to him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8fa0e00a0dc4cd2f19bc7e255d055da5""Yea. I thought it might be nice. I noticed you liked looking at the stars a lot." em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Well not so much, but I've been trying to find answers and clear my head./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a278de2f25cdc2bca1422463c1467d2c""It's beautiful."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dce1f1cd0b9e36aa1820db244ac0411c""I think you're beautiful Izumi." I turned my head meeting his eyes. I don't know who moved first but I was suddenly aware of the lack of space between us. He leaned in about to kiss me. I was about to do the same, but then Zuko crossed my mind again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a25116ac07eeaae29702917a2a53e35a""I'm sorry I can't..." I pushed him back a little./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fd576b94d8917434b34465deda40da6b""Is there something wrong?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f74827a6854fe977ad371a84fb78058f""It's just... Complicated... I have to go." I picked up my bag and ran back into the forest gathering my stuff. What the hell was I thinking?! Why is Zuko suddenly em style="box-sizing: border-box;"complicated. /emI hate him don't I? I ran off leaving another future that could've been./p 


	11. The Fight

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="86f6bc99207f943d35e654708ea50bbb"I've been travelling the desert for a while now. Maybe a month? I lost track of the days that passed. I passed through a couple of villages trying to find information about the avatar because wherever he was Zuko wasn't far behind. I've tried finding him to no avail. I know what I said, but I need to talk to him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="892b5d50068651eb92449af9dd160f15"I decided to make camp in an run down abandoned town. And when I say run down I mean the buildings are crumbling./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="44e7ff3da2f4baf9636fc6e1f1a64509""Well it's better than nothing."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="67e2f06961da31799f0dbb4a5cba0e84"Also camp us a rough term for me sleeping on the dirt floor using my knapsack as a pillow. I curl up on the ground and fall asleep./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0a47610a61dc383d78a22cf73e8486bf"I toss and turn not ever being fully asleep. Suddenly I hear people fighting. I groggily get up and walk outside. I see a fire nation girl fighting against Aang. What's the avatar doing here and who is he fighting./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0f2df04a86cf0a6c182f440c06d29cdf"I shake the last of my sleep from my eyes and run to help Aang./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="18595032fd9f0deb40b005e057105cc7""Aang what's going on? Who is this chick?" I stopped a few of her fire blasts towards Aang and shoot a rock at her causing her to jump of the building./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e3b9e9983610be58382550b0cda6a2e3""That's Azula... Zuko's crazy sister. She's trying to kill me... Oh yea... It's nice to see you again Miss Jay."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2e2972cd392b14b5f5b24186e29fec0c"I proceeded to help Aang as his defense against Azula. She smirked at me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="481910d6e2f429b6811f5f1f1a377785""And just who are you em style="box-sizing: border-box;"peasant?" /emOh she did not just call me that?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3f59afc318aebc2eba017092d02e3b9b""You're trying to kill the avatar. I'm defending him. That's all you're gonna get em style="box-sizing: border-box;"bitch." /emI spat the last word at her. Soon later we were joined by Katara, Sokka, Zuko, Iroh, and some other girl I didn't know. But she could earthbend./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="83954bc8224891ee940fbb2576bad108""Zuko..." He turned his head towards me momentarily smiling at me. I smiled back and helped him corner Azula. Everyone else surrounded her so she couldn't escape./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e2f585c6506e54793871a01fa3c9e0b8""Well a princess knows when she's defeated." She surrendered, but it didn't sound like she was giving up. "I'll just get rid of the em style="box-sizing: border-box;"baggage/em." She threw lightning at me. I was caught off guard and she got me square in the chest./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c6b1d40095ec2224bf73c1f20e7ef105"I fell back and hit the ground hard. My vision became spotty and I blacked out. The last thing I heard was someone yelling but I couldn't focus enough to hear it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bed6040ad8106c36d3a942a913fbbf07"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Darkness again./em/p 


	12. What is This?

_**Zuko P.O.V**_

Everything happened so quickly. My breath caught in my throat as I turned slightly towards JJ blue lightning hitting her chest. Her body falls back and hits the ground kicking up dust around her. I hadn't realized that I moved until I'm holding her head in my hands.

"JJ!" My own voice sounded faint and echoing. A heavy hand falls on my shoulder. I look up slowly and see a pained look on my Uncle's face. _No. She's not gone._ I pleaded him to understand. Communicating only through eye contact. Then I saw _them._ They _can't_ touch her.

"Stay back!"

"Zuko we just want to help." Katara tried to move closer to JJ.

"I said stay away!" I threw fire at them, and they left but not before glancing worryingly at her. As if they'd never see her again.  
A few silent tears dripped down my face. I _missed_ her so much. "Uncle... _please..._ Help her... I can't lose anymore people..." I sounded so broken.

Uncle nodded and picked her up moving her into an abandoned house. Her knapsack was in here. She must've slept here. I flattened out a mat I had, and Uncle laid her down carefully.

"Prince Zuko... You have to know that it's all up to her... I can only heal the wound, but she must decide for herself if she wants to keep living."

"What do you mean Uncle?"

"She's not only hurt by Azula's lightning, but it appears she's also suffering a battle against herself."

"Please... Just help her Uncle.."

Uncle then went to work on her. I wanted to help JJ, but He insisted I waited outside. What was JJ doing way out here anyways? I thought she was liberating villages. I wonder what happened... She seemed so different. She's definitely not the girl I fought with the first time. Her broken eyes the last time I saw her. Why does she care about what I do with my life?

A few hours later Uncle grabbed me from outside saying that JJ was awake.

"She's ok?!" I ran in and saw her leaning against a wall. Or what's left of it anyways. "JJ?" Her red eyes looked up at me and she strained a smile. Her chest was fully wrapped in gauze. She must've seen the look on my face and she tried to get up. I hurried over and gently pushed her back down. "You shouldn't be moving." I scolded her.

"Well judging by your face I thought you were going to faint." She joked at me. "I thought _I_ was supposed to be the injured one."

I smiled at her antics. "Still as boring as ever aren't you JJ."

"The _most_ boring person you'll _ever_ meet." She playfully punched my arm. For once in my life my spirits have never been higher. I was just so glad she was ok. That I got to see her again. My heart is light.

What's this feeling? I don't understand it, but it's like if she ever gets hurt again... I don't know how my life will continue... She's suddenly... _Everything..._


	13. Starting Over?

_**Jay's POV**_

Zuko, for once in his life, seemed happy. What was that look on his face earlier? Was it... Worry? Don't be ridiculous Jay. Why would Zuko give a damn about you?

I painfully leaned against the crumbling wall trying to get comfortable. "So um... Iroh... What happened?" He looked up from his tea.

"Azula shot her lightning at you and you got hit."

"Ok... Then explain to me how I'm alive. She got me in the chest right?"

"Yes she did. You are actually very fortunate to be alive little Jay." I thought over what he told me.

"Other than that, what were you guys doing here? And why are you dressed as though you're part of the earth nation?" Zuko was the one that spoke this time.

"My crew was taken away from me and some pirates destroyed my ship. We had to hide out and become refugees. I... I mean we are now traitors to the fire nation." The words were sour on his tongue.

"Well I guess you kinda know how I feel. But that doesn't explain why you are here." Zuko looked at his Uncle.

"Well I was traveling by myself for a while."

"What?! You left Iroh?!"

"I needed to figure some things out! It seems he was following me though." _He honestly doesn't know how good he has it._

"So Uncle... I've been thinking. It's only a matter of time before I run into Azula again. I'm going to need to learn more advanced firebending if I'm going to stand a chance against her. I know what you're going to say. She's my sister and I should try getting along with her."

"No... She's crazy and she needs to go down. It's time to resume your training."

I space out a little as Iroh continues to lecture Zuko. Suddenly they both got up and began leaving.

"Wait! Where are you going?" I asked a little panicked.

"We're just going outside to train Zuko, little Jay. Don't worry. I'm sure you wouldn't want him training in here."

"Please take me." I pleaded a little hasty. "Don't leave me alone." Iroh nodded and Zuko helped me up and took me outside and gently sat me down on a rock shaded by a tree. I watched as Iroh explained how lightning is made. He began producing it and shot it into the sky. From how Iroh explained it, it didn't seem as though Zuko was capable of doing it. Zuko copied Iroh's moves, but when he tried shooting it out it blew up and he flung back. I winced trying to get up, but Iroh warned me to stay seated.

 _20 minutes later_

"Why can't I do it?! Instead of lightning it just blows up in my face! Like everything always does." His voice cracked.

 _Poor Zuko. He must've had a harder life than I thought. Of course Agni Kai must've been life changing but it seems there's something else._

Iroh tried to explain to him why he couldn't do it. Zuko looked down ashamed at himself. _Ok honestly I know this is hard but does he honestly believe he'll get it the first day? He's so privileged! Or was I guess..._

I watched as Iroh take a different approach and teach Zuko how to redirect lightning.

"Ok I'm ready to try with real lightning." My ears perked up at his response.

"ARE YOU INSANE?!" Iroh held up his hand silencing me.

"What are you crazy? Lightning is very dangerous."

"I thought that was the point. You teaching me how to protect myself from it."

"YEAH BUT I'M NOT GOING TO SHOOT LIGHTNING AT YOU!" Iroh's eyes bugged out. Once he regained his composure he continued. "If you're lucky you'll never have to use this technique at all."

"Well if you won't help me... I'll go find my own lightning."

"WHAT?!" I shrieked. He ran off. "Iroh I have to stop him! He can't do this!"

"I know little Jay. Please ... Just bring him back safely."  
I struggled getting up and went after him.

 _10 minutes later_

The sky darkened and began pouring rain. I still hadn't found Zuko. With all the mud forming on the ground I couldn't get a good enough feel for him. I began shivering because I was only wearing my green crop top and black shorts. I heard a thunderclap in the distance. _Oh no... I'm running out of time..._

I came across a cliff and I heard Zuko shouting at the sky. I began running towards him feeling the electricity building up in the air. A bolt of lightning was heading straight for him. I pushed him out of the way as the lightning hit the edge of the cliff causing some of the rock to fall.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED?!"

"WHY'D YOU STOP ME?!"

I was furious. I screamed over the sound of the rain and thunder.

"I WAS SAVING YOUR LIFE YOU IDIOT!"

"I DIDN'T ASK YOU TO JAY! WHY DO YOU CARE SO MUCH ABOUT MY LIFE ANYWAYS?!"

"BECAUSE I LIKE YOU HOTHEAD!" I covered my mouth and began crying. His golden eyes grew huge. Too shocked to speak and he just kept staring at me.

"You honestly don't understand how good you still have it. You still have Iroh... He _loves_ you... What if you died? How would that make him feel?!" I sobbed. I hunched forward trying to breathe. My scar on my chest searing pain throughout my body. I bit my lower lip and squeezed my eyes shut trying to stop crying.

I heard Zuko move but I assumed he was getting up to leave. I felt a light touch under my chin. My red eyes snapped open to look up at his golden orbs. He leaned in and kiss me hard. I felt his emotions wash over me in a wave of heat. A small spark lit up inside of me and I closed my eyes kissing him back.

We only broke apart when we were struggling for air. I brushed my black wet hair out of my face breathing hard.

"I'm sorry JJ." I looked up at him. His smile was soft but still a smile.

"It's alright I guess, but as your punishment you'll have to carry me all the way back to Iroh."

"Yea sure.."

"No I'm serious. You're carrying me back. It's your fault I can't walk."

"What are you talking about?"

"You made my legs like jelly. No way am I going to try getting up let alone walking. Plus, I had to walk all the way here to save your sorry ass." I crossed my arms.

"Alright alright I give." He picked me up and we started to head back, but not before I thunked him on the head.

"Idiot."


	14. Trouble in Ba Sing Se

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6b70f04f6c059bbb3ac8354a7dccecba"Once we both got back to Iroh, he suggested that we hide out in Ba Sing Se. We traveled to a hidden destination that was not shown on the map. We had to take a boat across the river. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Just great... This is going to take a while. I traveled by boat before with Zuko, but that wasn't a long ride. I /emspan style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"hate/em/spanem style="box-sizing: border-box;" the water./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5876ecba787dac1d3cce85bfca7c9706"We got on the boat and I relaxed on a cot that was laid out for the passengers. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Man I'm starving./em Zuko came back with a bowl of food for himself. I sat up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5685bb36937e85916074bce9d94b1038""What do ya have there?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7c322be660bc40abda5afb984c66bf87""What I think is food." He showed me the grey slop in his bowl. I nearly gagged./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e87d6979302944dd05e3244b03bd90df""Ok em style="box-sizing: border-box;"that /emis not food." I stuck out my tongue. I heard someone coming behind us. I turned and who came toward me I didn't expect./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3f90f79378fd32f4cc47d676b3bedcaf""Hey Izumi..."Jet scratched his messy brown hair awkwardly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e7436d736606853bf9f3ef4a5c9f0b1c""Um hey Jet... What're you doing here?" Zuko looked at me confused./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1325713eac158580ca7f75cda4e1adfa""Who are your friends?" He gestured to Zuko and Iroh./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="885ef0967afb83d87d48804e270e11cb""Jet you know perfectly well I don't have friends." Zuko looked hurt by my comment, but shrugged it off./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5205a030cec1fe972ac4301f6704bf52""Ok who are the people you're traveling with?" He was persistent./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f524410ccc279e1c74a1df262adecb71""Ummm..." Zuko stepped ahead of me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="45ee00f2c99efe5b0afc6e0c71ace750""I'm Lee and this is my uncle Mushi. And based on what...Izumi just said you're Jet."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cf8503a67e6e93c2f648e32cc8130302""You heard of me?" He raised his eyebrow at me. I shied away not liking the situation./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="05eccffb9acea181a37b9117a2bae5b6""No but I'm sure it's been because we haven't been travelling together long." Zuko shot a look at me. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Can the world just kill me now cause I'm not going to make it out of this alive./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bdc8c635bd10b04242eb1d23ca7cdb0e""I was wondering if you wanted to help me and my friends liberate some food?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="adbcc57d1694026dbfdf799a418f714a""Wait... Smellerbee and Longshot are here?" Jet turned toward me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="185795804951d284e3d8167da7637935""Yea, but like you said ... You don't have friends..." My cheeks grew hot in anger./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d5167f49c88d7fedcefddd2ae3e29b59""Well just because I don't have friends doesn't mean I didn't miss them!" I stormed past Jet to go see if I could find them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7c49fd3022d54694f99ee94e2172211e""So I'm guessing you guys have bad history?" Zuko said towards Jet./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="86d82c07daa45557c191817648fa2f90""Yea... You could say that... So about my offer Lee?" Zuko looked down at the now cold slop in the bowl./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1011802345e60364bb04bbe49fb5eb6c""I'm in." He threw it overboard bowl and all./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f92177500bd1833de2978a86ed7a24d4"I found Smellerbee and Longshot, and after a few minutes of awkward conversation Jet came back./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e6554c667c72185afe67e63d3c0af7eb""C'mon guys we're going to liberate some food." Jet turned towards me. "I'd offer you to go, but I'm sure you don't want to come."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fff06eb4de2d140aa386e22b73f4e7b8""Jet I missed you as well... I'm just really confused right now."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="402fcab5537062a61277668611423aea""Whatever...it's fine I guess... Let's go guys."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="56cf42e8f8e8ea1998366088fb0bf8ac"They left me standing at the edge of the style="box-sizing: border-box;" /*sighs* em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I mess everything up./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1c2963b748f62b85f580f470f545ba6e"After 20 minutes or so Zuko and the others came back with the food. I walked towards the blanket they set out and sat down. Jet handed a bowl of noodles to me smiling gently./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0d709f297b392dd20d8d78ca6b389761""Thanks Jet."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d1aabbf5028829e3066b469a387ba3e2""No problem Izumi..." With that he left handing out the remaining food to everyone else on the ship. I watched him as I ate my bowl of noodles./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b5c1f36fde75703d372bbad2b43c78cf""So what's with you and him?" Zuko snuck up on me nearly making me choke./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="333af4a885b45879863cd1ce3f835b7b""What?! Nothing... I just met him a while ago..." I forced my gaze on my food not daring to make eye contact./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e1e217930b9b610015a0ae2d7fe9c70d""Something obviously happened between you two... And why'd he call you Izumi? I get why we have to use fake names, but why you?" Jealously was prominent in his voice./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="396d3a2d865f1238e8e29cf72652a37b""Look it doesn't matter! Stuff happened between us and it's awkward! I told him my name was Izumi cause I got a weird vibe off him! You happy?!" I slammed my bowl of noodles down spilling it's contents. I got up and stormed away crying bitter tears./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bf0b4cf1b2b332469450211196e03aa1"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"15 minutes later/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="50e3f1d863abd61a58267b28da4df547"I laid on my cot still crying, but I calmed down a bit. I heard Zuko come back and I pretended to be asleep. After I bit I guess he was convinced I was asleep and went to bed. It doesn't matter anyways. The whole night I was plagued with nightmares and didn't get a wink of sleep./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="159ec8860f920144a813f23573da35ef"The boat's horn told us that they were docked at the train station. I got up off my cot and walked in front of Zuko and Iroh. I'm still mad about last night./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9c8be88c1a500cc2793c082413e83c1b""Izumi... Are you ok?" He's still using that name. I guess he doesn't want to risk anyone hearing us. I shrugged him off. 'tch' I'm not going to talk to him. Not yet./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e3e28eb5303174d0cc136fda644a8fde"We got to the train station and Iroh had to flirt with the lady who was dealing with our passports to let us through. It was... A sight. What am I saying. It's was just nasty!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3886fa1956ef278740f3b8b9a9309b97""Izumi?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c5298deb6bd0c379395b33bff52b23a1""Hm?" I look up my thoughts interrupted. Iroh was looking at me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8aad3b245368dac64f2604944fa40807""Do you want some tea?" I nodded and he hailed down a guy with a tea cart. He came back and handed me my tea. I took a sip, and noticed Jet coming towards us. He looked between me and Zuko and gave me a knowing look. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Great he must've seen /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"us/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" fight./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a9624f6225cf5738311efc995b7140ca"I heard Iroh spit out his tea. "More like the coldest tea in Ba Sing Se!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2a1118c231090bcf15db644ad7df8931"'tch' "Mushi it's just tea."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="01816e556c986072dc90a20cb0374bdd""Hey Lee. Can I talk to you?" I watched as Jet led Zuko a ways away. I saw Jet look in our direction and freeze. I followed his gaze and saw Iroh's tea steaming. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Oh great. Jet hates firebenders. /emZuko came rushing over and smacked the tea out of Iroh's hand./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f4496408d7342814aead2d1ebfd16aa3""You know for an old man you're pretty stupid for firebending in public." He hissed at Iroh./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c4aeb748a02769d53b2c87d2204fda17""I know you're not supposed to cry over spilt tea... But it's just so sad." Iroh wiped at a stray tear. I looked back at Jet and he was staring at us angrily. I decided to finally speak to Zuko again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="421aa35ce1b3a7d58c38ac27c1050057""Lee you and Mushi have to be careful... Jet knows you're firebenders. No matter what the situation... Don't firebend in Ba Sing Se." They both nodded at me and we boarded the train. Nervousness peaked in my body. I was anxious to see the great city./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="37fafda3ca266e500f2ff20a9af4b9eb""Izumi... Nephew... There's something you need to know about Ba Sing Se. It's divided in rings. High, middle, and lower class. Considering we need to lay low we will be staying in the lower ring."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e9f8226e23b245aeae79e5f5918aa743""I don't care. I never had much anyways. I guess I might have to teach both of you the manners of the lower class." I directed my gaze towards Zuko mostly talking to him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a37c925f71d417a044cfa28252177b97""I don't need to be babied... So you're talking again?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4a8bcbf8796295d75d0ca8cfa8f39e0d""Shut up. You're the reason I haven't been talking idiot... What was Jet talking to you about?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="809454e6f54d2815cce84a7990973ece""Seems your suspicions were right. He asked me to be a part of the freedom fighters, but then he saw Uncle firebend and freaked out."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="22238fcaf54f2936b6ac37b31ac0beb0""He has a good reason to, but I wish he'd understand that not everyone in the fire nation is terrible."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9df0131c1d40ff181f8b7a5ed84388cd""You sound as if you know?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1a09de022d4645dd85ed2124eddbda1f""During those seven years I did some time in the fire nation. Not all of them even know there's a war going on. That's why I only attack the soldiers." The train stopped and we looked around the lower ring and found an apartment we could afford. Iroh even got us a job at the tea shop./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f71fd0f74edc168ce5ae5eeefd81a483"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"The next day/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d092d865c3a4065849fea4da0b422253"It's my first shift as the tea shop and Iroh decided to make the tea the way he does. Good thing too cause the tea here sucked. I served tea in my green crop top and black shorts. I didn't have enough money to barter for a new set old clothes let alone buy them. A lot of people stared at me curiously because of the bandages around my ankle and chest./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="10d6b76599dc412856ae07302de5aac7"Zuko glared at the costumers when they gave me a dirty look. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Guess he somewhat still cares about me. But he's drawing unnecessary attention to himself./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bbbf6f606bd2e1a628f9251ade811702"When our shift ended we headed home. Zuko still looks grouchy. I grabbed Zuko's wrist before he went inside. Iroh looked back and I gave him a look. He shut the door obviously knowing what I was going to say./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e5f0508ec8425ae3be09e62b5dcab426""Look...what's wrong with you?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ff7eb9a6d3f4b37643e31e46ce3c7a09""What do you mean?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3a28bb28007f888d05155495c5c40ef2""Don't play dumb with me." I thunked him on the head and ruffled his short hair. "Seriously what's bothering you? You're grouchy and always frowning."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dbfd4572cbde491ff91f795047198f8b""Ow... Well it's just that I hate it here. I'm meant to be a Prince not some peasant. I'm not ever going to be used to living like this. I miss home."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6a3b4f191a402d325c438b72abb564b4"*sighs* "You still don't get it yet? Home is what you make of it. Mine was taken away from me when I was little, but you don't see me being grouchy about it!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="efe26cd25704098fe140714e1a6ea2d0""Well technically you do."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2364b0c5ed62ea4dd250e79471fc00d0""That's not the point. What I mean is that I don't let it stop me from living my life. I chose this path for myself. I don't think you ever made a decision towards your own destiny besides do what you're told."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ae7349d9b75836dd6184b2a16c0c82c5""My destiny is none of your concern."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1e3bfac5fc7a9c0cc575d515eae4ba6e""Oh it em style="box-sizing: border-box;"isn't?! /emJust what did that kiss mean to you?! Apparently not the same thing it did to me." I shoved past Zuko knocking him with my shoulder. I walked inside and noticed Iroh rummaging through all the drawers. "What are you looking for Mushi?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a52dbb55c1d2b900bebee1737056c71b""Have you seen the spark rocks Izumi?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7a2fd821a8c15fd6ed4fa8a043a9422e""I thought they were in the kitchen. I'll go ask the neighbors if we can borrow some."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="589c3a579c66ac9efd7dfe9e45d326ee""Thanks that would be a big help."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="620036e1d1f4182f7af1ac9571bde0e7"Zuko walked in behind me. I turned around to leave./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="312037e76388572e46389c96cb73ad57""Where are you going?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e39bf19d42cf179a1336a3b572c4b5d8""Apparently it's none of your concern." I walked out the door and down the stairs to outside. I politely asked a neighbor to borrow their extra spark rocks. I bowed in thanks and turned to head home. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I bet Zuko doesn't know how kind lower class really is./em I was cut short and pushed to the ground dropping the spark rocks./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1c50b0ed6080196d070d92e227d8d514""Ow what the-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6510a7a07e439edb8c8d823fbe59d259""If it isn't little miss lier." I looked up and saw Jet glaring at me. I got up and brushed myself off./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2d8d00093d1aa71acd308914d38e7778""What was that for Jet?!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fcc66859413643e7a4a7878f61aa53ce""How else should I treat someone like you? I can't believe I actually bought that story about your father. You're obviously fire nation in disguise." He swung his swords at me. I barely dodged out of the way./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8ea1d06d09341e91a548bafd01b9cc68""Look Jet I really don't have time for this." I had to keep dodging his attacks. "It wasn't a lie."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2c6f29c083c8df0ac8c2df68aa625691""Yea right and I should believe em style="box-sizing: border-box;"you /embecause?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="faf449954d833be1a50c5abd5444c53f""That's it!" I shrieked. I encased him in rock so he was unable to move. I went up to him and got in his face. "I'm em style="box-sizing: border-box;"sick /emof being mistaken for them. I'm from the earth kingdom! I'm an earthbender! And by the way... Get this through your thick skull! Not all people from fire nation are bad. There are many innocent people living there!" I thunked him on the head. I then picked up the spark rocks and headed back inside. I didn't let him out until I was in the apartment./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="43ca3bf56e07d1a2f824410470d8c21b""Izumi are you ok?" Zuko came up to me worried looking at the dirt all over me. "You've been gone a long time."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a1f601541b323b8a3924a857dfd1381a""I'm fine. Here are the damn spark rocks." I shoved them in his chest. "I'm sorry Mushi but I'm going to bed. I'll take my tea with me." With that I left them. Soon after I went to bed they came into the room to sleep themselves. Too bad I couldn't sleep again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="649bad185967fa35cd9a40d66a322792"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"The next day/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6494431595ad88619980d6f5da1a8989"As we headed down to the tea shop I looked around to see if Jet was following us. I can't use my feet to tell because there are too many people around. I was seriously ticked off because I hadn't slept in ages. About midday I heard the doors to that tea shop slam open./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bef22129dbde9ac8a75e0f4564e903c5""I'm tired of waiting! Those guys are firebenders, and the girl is an earthbender hiding them!" em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Oh great. Can my day get any worse? /emEveryone in the tea shop looked at each other and began laughing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3cd080599c866541abbedf5eef89eb07""What are you laughing at?! They're firebenders! I saw the old man heating his tea!" One of the soldiers who was drinking his tea spoke up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="15a2f94a26522028f80f5d1291ea00e9""He works in a tea shop."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="73a64156952c7c21d93109ba64333568""He used his firebending!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5db3ab3cbdbcb651f439bee27c2ff4e9""Ok son I think you need to calm down. Put down your swords."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="38e4eb60fcba763b70dcc8eba87bf1e4""No they're firebenders!" Zuko stepped out of the kitchen and pulled out the soldiers twin swords./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7cd917c4305438bae3ae045a17b7ff0d""You want to fight Jet? Then let's fight." He took one of the empty tables and kicked it at Jet. He easily dodged it, but it created a hole in the wall. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Oh that's just peachy./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4e0eef0ca72a3aae5d6ee11bf76ca15e"Jet swung at Zuko. He jumped back and landed on another table. Jet cut it in half and Zuko took, their fight outside./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3b7b7ced3f0f525a0035b475a0e746e5""I bet this would be a lot easier if you used your firebending huh?!" I pretended to roll up my sleeves and walked outside./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8555ae4155990e735f3ee73d8122019c""I've had em style="box-sizing: border-box;"enough!" /emI pushed Zuko and Jet away from each other and the Dai Lee showed up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="13b81af36b0e27a26128cc677880f0d1""Did you see that?! The fire nation is trying to silence me!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0086e218823e70f278d1b82438e75c35""What's going on here?" The general of the Dai Lee spoke up. Our boss came out and told what style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"This boy just attacked my employees and wrecked my tea shop!" The soldier from earlier spoke up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="863e7ab201d3407f4adb72cf1856ce30""It's true sir I saw the whole thing. This young man attacked the finest tea maker there ever was." I saw Iroh blush at his comment. I smiled. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Oh Iroh./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6ab51f8dd4ba9d96b8495ed247baece4"They proceeded to handcuff Jet and took him away. Our boss said we could take the rest of the day off. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Thank Koh! /emOnce we got back to the apartment Zuko shoved me against the wall./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c8659e328de9a3586dd20a5d7c622d51""Ow! What the hell Zuko?!" My chest throbbed. He just held me there./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a861c007f91ce446f088fc1347096118""Last night... He attacked you didn't he?!" Iroh pulled him off me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0308c3a7f8e28a02cb9b298491655094""Prince Zuko!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cdd0398a00e40d4fe84f3c60d8fe612c""So what?! I handled it!" Zuko's voice became soft. I held my chest and lowered myself to the floor./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2ee5b98d86b34499a23c66941d06018a""You should've told me."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7d6b1a396049b938e8c286bbb996e9b2""I thought you wouldn't have cared!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="afff126ab3ebbd7721be461d9168ec3f""I DO care!" He stormed into our bedroom. I slowly got up and went after him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3c746db82e7202bb675f95529d11ec6b""Look I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but that behavior wasn't called for either."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cd79e35f95f7e4c842a6cd6edf7697d3""I'm sorry... I shouldn't have shoved you against the wall. I'm infuriated at him, but I took it out on you." I went up to him and thunked him on the head./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c86d56aa490748cdf11f66ab5579694e""Ow!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2cf40be4d1d5a08c91fa97f5c1738579""There... Now we're even." I put my hands on my hips. He slightly smiled and hugged me. I was a bit stunned at his change of attitude, but eventually I returned his hug burying my head in his style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Mmmmm he smells like brown sugar./em/p


	15. The First Date

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="71933279fa9b5d351eb7e55550984850"It's been a few days since that incident with Jet. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I wonder what he's doing. /emZuko finally seems to be calming down about us living here, but he's still as suspicious as ever. It actually seems to also be my birthday! I'm 17 now. Although it is my birthday, I haven't celebrated it in years. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Hmmmm I wonder how old Zuko is./em I was brought out of my thoughts as Zuko came into the kitchen worried./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="89ab9c6385427f594c2bef4b8cf8bc5b""What's wrong Lee?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2216537ba61e1b3bd9a97e16ea4f6a64""Uncle we have a problem..." em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Well thanks for acknowledging my existence. /em"Don't look now, but there's a girl over there who knows we're fire nation." Iroh turns his head to look, but Zuko snaps it back. "Didn't I say don't look."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="42b2307c6798edb5011fe44241c9e6b9""Yes I have seen that girl many times." Iroh spoke with amusement. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Literally Zuko can't see she likes him. It ticks /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"me off. He literally doesn't see anything even if it's shoved in his face./emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emI pushed past the both of them and took the girl's money for the tea./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3289d6eaf9c7ae871ddb714da0dd26ec""Um ... So my name's Jin. I wanted to know if you wanted to go on a date with me." I froze. She looked right past me to Zuko. Iroh accepted her invitation for Zuko and pushed us both out the door. He told me that I needed to help Zuko get ready. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"What in Koh's name is he thinking?! Crazy old man./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="76e1aa684ef9218d656ad8c5dad8919d""What am I supposed to do? I've never been on a date before." Zuko looked at me pleading. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"God he's so pathetic. Does my feelings even reach his skull. Well I'm not the greatest at relationships either, but at least I'd know what I was doing to cause one. Literally everything that happened between us means nothing to him. Does he understand how hard it is for me to even have feelings for him?! It goes against everything I've been fighting! But I can't /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"not/span/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" help him./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cc2230eb049111ec9eeb74ceec96dda4"We walk up to the apartment and I sit him down./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="93058f75a50de55839a5e997062b7f8c""Look, we don't have much time so I'm gonna have to give you a crash course." I run him down on what to say and how to act. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Although /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"I doubt he's gonna remember this./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f884c14c37dc68d9f0ed187c6e636d9d"It's finally time for his date, and he's frazzled trying to remember everything I taught him. I mean he's a prince (em style="box-sizing: border-box;"or ex -prince) /emfor Koh's sake. You'd think he'd at least know the basics of manners. I mean em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I've /embeen traveling by myself for years alone and even I know them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a1ce62b487655cf293fa87016ac6a6e1"Iroh messes with Zuko's hair, but once I see what he's done I had to bite my tongue to keep from laughing. He looks em style="box-sizing: border-box;"horrid. /emOnce he leaves I ponder on what I want to do. It might be nice to celebrate my birthday for once./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d9061cdd85f05062f33d6b330a11f9ea""Iroh I'm going out. I need to buy new bandages for my wounds."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="023d82704f43060d73a492007159c970""You're not going to spy on them right Little Jay?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a7d1f5632fb6a1e653ac09d9c61ecb5b""No no no... I think I'd rather dig my own grave than watch them." em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I don't want Iroh to know it's my birthday. I don't want it to be a big deal. I also wanted to distract myself from the fact that Zuko was on his first date... And with another girl./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="586e3dbc807083ab67682abf1beca051"I grabbed my stuff and decided to explore the lower ring. It was so relaxing not worrying about the war for once. I mean it's still going on, but I'm going to get back in the swing of things soon. This is just a ... Break./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4e1095e7e0f9cf9214cc6b1b00c9908e"I was looking around the market till dark, but something caught my eye. It was a shiny necklace with a beautiful earth kingdom pendant. It reminds of my home. I bought it and held it close feeling warm inside. But why? I don't understand./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fb45897ecdf477b16bd9580c8b898e4a"I travel a little further down the road and come across a beautiful fountain. The lights perfectly glistened off the crystal water. I gaped in awe of the sight before me. I was surprised not many people were here to see it. I do, however, see a couple behind the fountain. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"How Roman-... Wait is that Zuko... And is he.../em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5dc4ae770de2a68c155896f7875b6176"I gasped and I guess pretty loudly cause they turned and looked at me. I covered my mouth from shock slowly shaking my head praying that what I saw wasn't true. He took a step toward me but I took one back./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7a7658c436d1e93503daefd5c4505fef""Jay... I ..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c09329e2cbadc68b5370cc9358008f95"I throw my necklace on the ground and run as fast as I can tears streaming down my face. I felt Zuko chase me, but I couldn't bring myself to look back. He grasped my wrist./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="134bbc910243a8d066949fcfc131b9e3""Zuko let go!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="38730d8e8d0c442586a78c48e01b4121""No" br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /He spoke so calmly. I tried to rip my hand from him but he wouldn't let go. My hair strewn everywhere, and some stuck to my face wet from my tears. My eyes glow red. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"No not now. /emI calm myself and turn to Zuko. He moves some of my curls from my face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a334796139d0ee33ed6a95e2d1719d74""Don't touch me." I spoke through my teeth./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d24badf01f820bf62fe69545279c59a0"He pulled his hand away and held something up to my eyes. My necklace./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="31b0894077dfa73e2f856670ef7c6faf""What's this for?" I tried to grab it from him but he pulled it away./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3813fe0b9fe8ea7b228c6dce65c32832""Give it Zuko."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="42ec8a707ac33e0c228023c80a8e825f""Just tell me what it's for."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="37fd68749f7fce02105f1d686cbbb840""Nothing... Just give it back."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="71a2cd8ae7a68f88897cd9f5c6b742f9""You're not very good at lying you know."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a3e28a75ef3f7c693831c3d382daddc7""I'm good at it. I'm just not trying. You suck at it though."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a32e69fefc53274b0b8ce1d3e8cba74c""What's it for JJ." em style="box-sizing: border-box;"That name./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d118cb616da5a74aabc9fdf2f6655d2e"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""You don't get to call me that name anymore."/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="83a1a12f9e8db3f29a325d41cf8e6209"He looked hurt but I don't care./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="97ecbdd806e1d027d2b9de40a2efb097""And if you must know... Today is my birthday hothead."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b8eee8ae1d4d297fe0a7043995536df2"I scratch him and made him let go of my hand, running away as fast as I could. Leaving him in shock./p 


	16. Back to Square One

_Jay's POV_

I've locked everyone out of the one room in this damp apartment. Iroh stopped knocking a while ago, but Zuko keeps vigilant. I'm spread out in the middle of the room staring at the ceiling.

"Jay.. c'mon open up dammit. You don't understand."

I ignore him. It's funny it hasn't gotten that hard to shut him out anymore. I mean he's hardly noticed me before. I sit up so I can look at my feet and see that the bandages are getting soiled. _Well I never did actually buy those when I was out. This could be my chance to start again, to start my work again, but I want that pendant back._ Zuko's knocking is relentless. I finally get up and unlock the door and Zuko comes falling in.

"Ow"

"Shut up. Where's my pendant?"

"What?"

"Don't be stupid I know you have it. Now where is it?"

He stands up brushing himself off and hold up the pendant for me to see. I reach for it, but he pulls it away.

"First let me explain."

"Zuko I don't care anymore. I want it back."

"Why didn't you tell me it was your birthday?"

I sigh. "Answer me honestly. Would you have noticed anyways? You're so caught up in 'trying' to blend in that you practically ignored me."

That shuts him up, and I grab the pendant while he's distracted.

"Hey"

"It's mine Zuko. It's a gift for me. A gift that you and your family could never attempt to repay to me."

I walk out of the room and spot Iroh sleeping on the ground. I pull up a blanket over his body.

"What are you doing?"

"Unlike you and your family, I could never push Iroh out of my life. He's the closest thing I had to a father since yours decided to burn mine to ashes. I'm going to miss him."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving. I'm going to right the wrongs your family created. Don't plan on following me. It'll be futile.

I grab my knapsack and wrap the pendant around the neck of the doll Iroh got me many years ago. I throw in my fighting clothes and close it.

"You don't plan on coming back do you?"

"No I don't, but I hope I'll meet up with Iroh again along the way." I open the door but turn around to look at him. "Ya know when you kissed me about a month ago? I thought you were ready to let go of your damn pride. Guess I was wrong about you... Again." My bright red eyes become hidden behind my black curls. I turn and close the door shutting the gate of my fantasies and opening the gate of reality. I run down the street to a closed shop. It was too late for any to be left open, so I leave the last of my money on the counter. I sit on the edge of a nearby fountain and begin dressing my wounds.

I peel off the soiled bandages off my feet and look at the darkened scars I received 8 years ago. _You'd think that I wouldn't be so self-conscious about these anymore._ The hand print on my right ankle visibly newer than the scars surrounding it. _I have yet to figure out why that happened. Why can I bend two elements? I'm not the avatar. Could it be because my dad?_ *sighs*

"well I'm not going to find out anything like this."  
I finish wrapping my feet and slowly undo the bandages around my chest.

"Great Koh does that sting." _It's been a month since Azula struck me. Why isn't it healing better?_ I finish wrapping my chest and decide to meander around Ba Sing Se. I notice a bunch of fliers everywhere with a sky bison on them. _Didn't the great one have a sky bison in his possession? It says he's missing, but that means..._

"The avatar is in Ba Sing Se."


	17. Laogai Pt1

_Jay POV_

After a bit of snooping around I finally found out where the great one was staying. I made my way across the bridge in the highest level. This place is reserved for those who have enough money that they never have to work. I'm glad that it's a bit too early for people to be walking around or else I would've had to hurt some people, and I'm still a bit weak since Azula burned me. _Not that it would've hindered me in the fight._ I finally come across Master Aang's home. I walk up to the screen door, but before I even had a chance to knock a small blind girl opens it.

"Um. Hello. Is the avatar here?"

"Who wants to know?" The girls talks snidely and spits into a bucket.

"Could you tell him -"

"Toph who's at the door so early?" Katara speaks groggily as she opens the door a bit wider.

"Just some girl asking for Twinkle Toes."

"Who?" Once she looks at me her eyes grow wider than a winged lemur. "Jay?"

"Hello Miss Katara." The blind girl shrugs and leaves Katara and I alone.

"How are you alive?"

"Iroh saved me. I've been living with him and Zuko here for a while now."

"Wait! Are they here?! Is Zuko with you?!"

"Calm down Miss Katara. I didn't even tell them I was coming here or that the avatar was even in Ba Sing Se. I don't think i'll be seeing them for a while." My voice grew somber and I looked down at my bandaged legs.

"Why don't you come inside. I'll make you some tea." She takes my hand and sits me down at a table.

"This is a nice place."

"Yeah the King is letting us stay here until we're done with our business." She places a cup of tea in front of me.

"Katara can I ask you something a bit personal?"

"Um... alright..."

"Have you ever fallen in love with someone only to find out they're no good?"

"Actually Jay, yes I have. He wasn't a good guy at all, but it wasn't all his fault."

"What do you mean?" She shakes her head at me.

"Best not to dwell on the past right?"

I nod not feeling entirely satisfied but slightly comforted that I'm not alone on this. I got the feeling that Katara had been hurt badly by the man she was describing more than what she said. The day soon came, and Aang and Sokka finally woke up.

"Hi Miss Jay"

"Hello Master Aang. It's nice to see you again."

"Jay you really don't have to call me that. Just Aang." I blush a bit at his statement, embarrassed that he would allow me to speak to freely with him.

"O-ok"

I felt a woman walking up the steps and warned everyone. Aang had an argument with her about the flyers. The blind girl then broke the wall, and I realized she was an Earth bender like me.

"She... She can earthbend? But how?"

"Oh I forgot Jay that you never been introduced to Toph."

"Toph... well it's very nice to meet you."

"eh you too... and to answer your question, I can feel the vibrations in the earth and use it to see. I was taught by badgermoles when I was little."

"Ah I see. So you can earthbend just as I can."

"Wait a minute. So you can feel the vibrations too? How were you taught?"

"Well I didn't have that good of a story as you, but when I was little girl my parents were murdered in front of me by the hands of the firelord. " Everyone gasped when i said this. "I then spent most of my years underground, and I guess I just got used to it since I couldn't see there. I mean I knew how to tell what was around me spatially before that, but being underground allowed me to see people and buildings for miles."

"Wow..."

"Wait so are you that earthbender that helped us when we were fighting Azula in that deserted village?"

"You don't recognize me?"

"Sorry everything from that day is a bit fuzzy still. My wounds haven't even fully healed."

"But it's been a few months. It should be better by now. Maybe I should look at it." Katara started toward me with some water.

"No please I'll be ok. Really. We should probably start looking for Appa anyway."

"I guess you're right."

We all ventured out and hung up more posters. We split up and I decided to go with Katara. I soon felt someone following us and I grabbed Katara's hand.

"This way hurry."

We ran a few curves and turns, but I couldn't get them off our tail. I huff out of frustration and start to feel the pressure in my chest build up. I decided if i didn't think of something soon they were going to get us, so I ran us into a dead end.

"Well what do we do now Jay?" Katara yelled at me.

"Shush.. lemme feel them."

The person chasing us slowed their movements and I felt their presence behind me. I earthbend them off the roof and he stands in between Katara and I.

"Jet..."


	18. Laogai Pt2

Jet POV

I was idly walking around the upper ring when I spotted Izumi and Katara walking around putting up flyers. I hadn't seen either of them in a long time, and I had the feeling that I needed to talk to Izumi. I'd been on vacation for a while though I'm not exactly sure how long I was gone. Before I knew it, I was following them. I really missed Izumi though I missed Katara just as much. Koh were feelings complicated. I wondered why they were putting up flyers for when I picked up one that fell off. The avatar lost his sky bison huh? Maybe I could help them look, and I stuffed the flyer in my back pocket. Just as I began to catch up to them, Izumi caught Katara's hand and began running. I didn't want to lose them in this large crowd or draw attention, so I climbed up to the nearest roof and ran after them. Man they were fast. They took a bunch of sharp turns and complicated paths as if trying to escape me. Izumi soon ran into a dead end, and I heard Katara scold her for trapping themselves. When I finally caught up, I was suddenly earthbended off the roof but managed to land on my feet. Great stuck in the middle of a bad situation.

Jay POV

"Jet..." He turned around and gave me this look. A smirk tugged at his lip, and I was in to much shock to do anything. He seemed different. His whole demeanor was relaxed, untainted. I was pulled out of my trance when Katara threw Jet against the wall.

"Stay away from him Jay!"

"Katara what are you doing?!" She ignored me and went back to attacking Jet who wasn't putting up a fight. Jet weaved and jumped to dodge Katara's water attacks using his twin swords, but he couldn't keep up and was cornered. I had to run to keep up with them. To say that my chest burned would be an understatement.

"Look I'm not here to fight."

Jet threw down his twin swords, and Katara relaxed her position. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. Sure I was suspicious and still pissed, but something was off about him. He's not the same. Jet then reached behind him for something and Katara froze him to the wall. I saw a piece of paper fall out of his hand and realized it was one of our flyers.

"Katara?! What are you doing?!" She turned around as if just realizing I was there.

"You can't trust him Jay. He's crazy!" She turned and picked up the piece of paper and held it up accusingly at Jet. "What's this?! Plans for your next crazy scheme." I ran up behind her and grabbed the piece of paper out of her hand. I shattered her ice with my earthbending releasing Jet. "What are you doing Jay?"

"Just shut up Katara! Great Koh what's your problem?"

"What's my problem?! He's the guy I was talking about! He went nuts and tried to destroy an entire village of innocent people!" I looked back at Jet and he shrugged. I sighed.

"Look Katara something's different. I know you may be too young to understand this, but something's changed in him. I just don't know what yet." She seemed infuriated by that comment, but I held up my hand to silence her. I then held up the flyer. "It's our flyer Katara. Trust me I know how crazy he is. I met him before coming to Ba Sing Se, and he attacked me and Zuko and Iroh during our stay here. I haven't seen him since the Dai Lee arrested him." Aang, Toph, and Sokka then found us and gave me a questioning look.

"Wait Izumi... or Jay I guess... what are you talking about? I've been living peacefully in the city this entire time." I looked at him incredulously. He's not lying.

"This is strange. He's not lying. Both of you are telling the truth." Toph was touching the ground feeling our heartbeat. Huh so she can sense it too.

"Jet what do you mean you've been living peacefully here?" I felt more people running in our direction. But that's... "Smellerbee and Longshot?"

"Jet!" They came running up to him. "What happened to you? We haven't seen you since we saw the Dai Lee take you away?"

"Smellerbee? Longshot? What are you talking about? I've been living peacefully here."

"They're not lying either." Toph pointed out though I already knew and was devising a conclusion as to how it was possible.

"I just came back from a relaxing vacation from Lake Laogai."

"Wait Jet what'd you say?"

"I just came back from Lake Laogai?" That's it!

"Aang didn't that woman... Jo Dee I think it was... didn't she say she also came back from a vacation at Lake Laogai?" He nodded confirming my suspicion. "Guys he's been brainwashed." Everyone looked at me like I had two heads. "What?" Aang spoke up first.

"Jay that kinda makes sense that they both went there and something obviously happened to them but brainwashed?"

"It's the only explanation that makes sense which would explain how they both think they're telling the truth. I think your sky bison may also be prisoned there."

"Appa? But why would they take Appa?"

"Haven't you guys noticed how it's entirely too peaceful here? It's like they don't know a war is going on. Not to mention the Dai Lee seem to hush up anyone coming in saying anything about it." I gesture to Jet.

"Let's go find out what's going on down there." We all nod and run as fast as we could down to Lake Laogai. Everyone tried to find a path, but Toph and I knew better.

"It's under the water guys." She and I earthbend the path above the lake's surface, and we climb down into it's depths. After snooping around we're caught by the Dai Lee and its leader who happened to be the King's head advisor. He seperated Aang and I from everyone else.

"Where did you hide the avatar's sky bison, and what did you do to Jet?!" Frankly I was frustrated with this whole thing and wanted a clear answer for once. He said something that I didn't quite catch, and Jet suddenly started attacking me. "Jet stop! It's me Jay!" But it was useless, he couldn't hear me. Crap! What do I do? I can't hurt him. Despite what he's done before I still care about him.

Aang helped me out in trying to snap him out of it. At some point we got ahold of him, but the leader of the Dai Lee threw a giant rock at him. I couldn't move. Or rather, I couldn't move fast enough.

"Jet!" I swear my heart wasn't beating anymore. I couldn't see right. Everything was happening too slowly. I gently lifted his head into my lap.

"Jay... You're crying." I gasp at his strained voice and lifted a hand to my face feeling my wet skin. I hadn't noticed. I heard a rock move, and everyone came rushing in. I couldn't hear them. I could only see him. "Katara I'll be fine you go on ahead." I snapped out of it and heard Longshot speak.

"You guys go on ahead we'll take care of him. He's our leader." Everyone stood and left. The last thing I heard was Toph saying that he was lying.

"Jet c'mon you have to be ok. I'll... I'll just patch you up and you'll be ok... ok? ok." I started becoming hysterical as my breath shortened and tears blurred my vision.

"Jay."

"No you have to save your breath.. you have to-"

"Jay. I'm sorry."

"What do you have to be sorry for Jet? Don't say that. You're ok."

"Jay I'm not and you know it. I'm sorry for treating you the way I did. I really did like you. Now go on. Fly free Jay. Don't let anyone stop you."

"But Jet..." He gave me one last smirk before closing his eyes. I began sobbing and Smellerbee and Longshot pulled me away from him. I struggled against their grip, but I didn't have enough strength in me to put up a decent fight. Eventually they stopped and set me down. I had stopped crying a while ago, and I looked up at them. They seemed worse off than I. I shakily stood up and hugged both of them tightly before saying goodbye. "Don't leave each other ok?" With that I turned and left through another set of tunnels.

I wasn't really thinking much for fear I'd start crying again, but my feet felt something familiar. Zuko? Iroh? What are they doing here? I ran off in their direction and came across Appa's cell. I entered and nothing could prepare me for what I saw. Zuko was trying to take Appa.

"Zuko what in the name of Koh are you doing?!" They both turned surprised to see me.

"Jay?"

"What were you planning on doing with Appa Zuko?"

"I was going to take him." His stupid answer triggered a sensitive spot in me.

"And then what?!" Iroh held up a hand silencing me. I held my tongue waiting to hear what I roh had to say.

"She's right Zuko. What would you have done with the sky bison after you escaped here? Put him in our apartment? Should I start a cup of tea for him?" His voice grew angrier.

"I would've figured something out!"

"And then what? You never think these things through. Like when you captured the avatar. You had him then you had no where to go."

"I know my destiny Uncle."

"No Prince Zuko! It's time to start thinking. Who are you? And what do you want?"

Wow. I never heard Iroh raise his voice like that before. Zuko bowed his head and broke Appa's chains. I then earthbended a rock up to the grate covering his escape breaking it. I spoke up releasing the building tension.

"Let's go home guys. I think we all need some nice relaxing tea." They both turned and looked at me. I nodded at Zuko approving of his decision, and he gave me a small smile. It took a lot for us to escape. I used all my chakra earthbending us an escape. Needless to say all my energy was gone by the time we came to the surface. I was breathing heavily, and I heard a voice but it sounded too distant. Everything went black.


	19. Under the Weather

Jay POV

My body's exhausted. I can hardly move. What happened again?...Oh yea... Laogai...Jet...

I open my eyes sitting up, "Zuko." I was in a room I didn't recognize. I kept myself on high alert because I didn't know who moved me after I blacked out. I felt footsteps approaching my door, but it was too difficult to tell who it was. I jumped out of my bed and hid next to the door in case I had to make a run for it. The footsteps stopped in front of the room I was in, and the person opened the door quietly. Wait a second. I know that heartbeat. "ZUKO!" I jumped out from behind the door and tackled him to the ground.

"Ow! JJ you're squishing me!"

"Sorry Sorry! I don't know where I am, and I thought I was kidnapped."

"Pssh. Who in their right mind would want to kidnap you?"

"Hey" I punched his arm. "I happen to be desired by men AND women across the land."

"You wish. Anyway, how're you feeling?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. I'm fine I guess. My body aches a little but other than that fine." Zuko looks down and closes his eyes as if thinking about how to relay something to me. "Zuko, what's wrong? What happened?"

"Nothing really. I was just wondering how you found me. I mean I understand how Uncle knew where I was, but you left."

"Well yea. I was... I was with the avatar helping find his flying bison, and I happened to find you along the way." I left out the fact that Jet died and that it was my fault. I didn't want to talk about it.

"You're leaving something out. Tell me."

I tried changing the subject. "It's no big deal. Where are we anyway? Where's Iroh?"

"We moved after you left cause Uncle got his own tea shop. He's out working right now."

"That's great! We should go help him."

"Yea sure, but first you're going to tell me what you're hiding."

"Zuko, I really don't want to talk about it." My voice cracked a little trying to hold back tears.

"Jay."

"Fine. Before I found you guys, the leader of the Dai Lee attacked and separated Jet, the avatar, and me from everyone else."

"Why were you with that psycho?!"

"He wasn't psychotic! Now do you want to hear what happened or not?!" He shut his mouth. "Now if I may continue. Apparently at Lake Laogai, the Dai Lee hypnotize people, Jet was under the leader's control. When Aang and I snapped him out of it, he... it was my fault... his ribs were crushed by a rock the leader threw at him." I bit my lip to keep from crying. He put his hand over mine.

"It wasn't your fault." I take my hand out from under him.

"None of this means I forgot what happened Zuko. I'm still upset with you." Jeez I'm a hardass. He began to protest but his expression hardened.

"You know what? Fine! You want an explanation? Here it is!" His intensity surprised me, so I shut up. "I'm pretty dense when it comes to those who love me. My dad never gave me any attention. My sister's crazy. Not to mention, my mom has been missing for years." I didn't know about his mom. "So excuse me if I don't understand the feelings you have for me!"

I was frozen in place. How do I respond to that? Wait, how could he have not known! We KISSED! "What do you mean you don't understand!? We kissed Zuko! How was that not clear!? I've risked my life so many times for you even though every fiber in my being tells me what I'm doing is wrong! For Koh's sake I should be killing fire nation soldiers and the royal family right now, but I'm not!" I took a deep breath to calm myself down. Yelling isn't going to help my situation. "I'm here with you and Iroh, and I haven't run away yet because I know something's different. You're different."

"Yea. Different. "

"You look more pale than usual Zuko." I put my hand on his forehead. He's burning up. "I'm going to go make that tea, k? You just lay down."

"I'm fi-"

"Shut up and lay down hothead." He glared at me, and I smiled back. "Hey I wouldn't say it if you did what I told you to." He complied, grumbling as he got comfortable. I bended a rock levitating above his entire body. "I'm sorry. I didn't quite catch that."

"Nothing. Nothing."

"Good that's what I thought."

I went out the door closing it behind me. He can be so stupid sometimes. I placed the pot on the burner and used my fire to light it. I'm never going to get used to that, but it's getting easier to control. I made Iroh's special jasmine tea and put cups on a tray taking it back into the room.

What happened next, I wasn't prepared for. I dropped the tray shattering the china cutting my feet. I hardly noticed though. Next thing I know, I'm running around looking for the tea shop he told me about.

Where is it?! I don't even know its name!

I stopped my running and felt the ground.

Cmon! Where are you!

My heart was beating so fast that I couldn't distinguish individual people. Everyone was melting together.

Breathe Jay. Freaking breathe.

I slowed my heart almost to a stop and searched for the beat I recognized as family.

There.

I chased the steady beat to a shop labeled 'The Jasmine Dragon'.

Of course he would.

I ran inside shouting for Iroh. He soon came out from the kitchen eyes big. Everyone was staring at me like I lost my mind. "It's-"

"Lee. I know." Lee? Oh yea.

"Something bad happened. You have to come help me Uncle." He followed me out the door, and we hurried over to the flat. I led him over to the room careful avoiding stepping on the broken china. Iroh kneeled next to Zuko placing his hand on his forehead.

"This isn't good Little Jay."

"What's wrong with him?"

"Well he's at war with himself. His desire for his father's approval and pressure he places upon himself to be good are fighting against each other. His fate is changing because he's finally taking control."

"What can we do?"

"We can't do anything. If you really want to help, try keeping his temperature down." He got up to clean up the mess and make more tea. I got up and filled a bucket with cold water grabbing a wash cloth. I dipped it in the water and placed it on his forehead. Please be ok.

I don't know when it happened, but I fell asleep. I was wakened up by Zuko pushing my arm. "Hmmm?"

"Hey stupid."

"What?" I sat up noticing that I fell asleep on his lap. I jumped back a little blushing fiercely.

"What's with the face?"

"Nothing Nothing!" I hid my face behind my black curls. Before I could embarrass myself further, I got up and grabbed the now lukewarm bucket of water. I went to the bathroom to dump it out when Zuko put his arms around me.

"Where are you going?"

"Whaadya mean? I'm just dumping out this water." What is he doing?!

"Why are you running away from me?"

"I'm not."

"Then why won't you look at me?" I turn my head so he can't see my face.

"Cause..."

"Yea?" My eyes begin glowing again. Oh Koh please no. Don't do this to me. He reaches his hand through my jungle of curls and grabs my chin slowly turning it towards him. "Look at me JJ." I couldn't stop him. My skin started burning. My black curly hair slipped away from my face. Please. And then it happened.


	20. Parties, Presents, and Changes

"Why are your eyes glowing?"

"What?" I'm shaking a little. Isn't he gonna... No of course not.

"Your eyes... glowing... explain."

*Sighs* "I'll be blunt. I can fire bend. My eyes glow when I do."

"So your an avatar?"

"What? No. No. You know perfectly well that's not possible. I don't know what I am. I think I can do it cause of my dad, but I'm not sure."

"Your dad?"

"You seriously don't remember? My dad was part of the fire nation before he died. He hated Ozai and left to live in the earth kingdom."

"And he was a bender?"

"I don't really know. I was nine when he died remember?"

"Did you tell Uncle?"

"No but I have a feeling he knows already."

"How?"

"How's my nephew doing?" Iroh came in with a tray of tea.

"That's how." I stepped out of Zuko's embrace my cheeks still flushed. "He's fine. In my opinion, he was being dramatic." Thank Koh that was awkward.

"Was not."

"Was so."

"In any case, I'm glad you're awake nephew." He set the tray down pouring two cups of tea. "I have to go back to the tea shop now. It's the grand opening. If you want to join me I'd be happy to have help."

"Sure Iroh. I'd love to help, but first I need to change."

"Yea I do too Uncle." Cmon just leave me alone for two minutes.

"And Jay. Don't feel too bad about being who you are."

"Thanks Iroh." He left us alone, and I waited till I felt him completely leave. I turn to face Zuko my face back to normal. "You shouldn't be working stupid."

"Just shut up."

"Excuse me?" He strode over to me with a stern expression on his face. "What're you d-"

"I said shut up." He's... kissing me... He eventually pulled away when we were both gasping for air.

"Why did you... But you... I don't understand."

"I honestly don't either, but I know that the way I'm feeling isn't really platonic."

"So... What now?"

"Look. Maybe I wasn't ready to admit it before, but I'm trying to now. When I kissed you a few months ago, I didn't know what to make of it. I was lost, and I still am. I'm trying to be good." I'm smiling. Genuinely smiling. I can't really remember the last time I was this happy.

"Well maybe you could start off by warning a girl first before you kiss her. I swear to Koh I was going to burn you."

"No you weren't! You were mesmerised by me."

"Was not!"

"Was so!" I conjure my green flames and a solid boulder.

"I will end you Zuko! End you if you don't shut up!"

20 minutes later in front of the Tea shop

"That hurt JJ" He rubs his neck trying to relieve the pain. "You could've killed me."

"Stop being so dramatic ya big baby."

"Love you."

"Love you too hothead." Well this is a huge change. It doesn't seem real. He's acting so different. Could this be what Iroh was talking about?

Flashback to when Zuko was sick

"Iroh his temperature rose again!"

"Just stay calm and keep changing his washcloth Little Jay."

"I'm trying, but it's getting too warm to fast."

"Just breathe. He's going to be ok."

"What's happening again?"

"Zuko has changed his destiny by choosing good. The part of him that so desperately want his father's approval is fighting against that, however he's in control."

"Then why is he sick?"

"He's going through a metamorphosis. Just be patient, my little one."

End of Flashback

The shop Iroh got was huge and beautiful. He did a great job on the interior design. Zuko walked around taking orders and smiling at all of the customers. He's so happy I just can't bring myself to think that it's actually true. For a second I thought I heard Katara, but when I turned around nobody was there.

"Hey...um Uncle... I'm going to take my break now ok? There seems to be a stop in the rush we've been having all day." I'm still not used to calling him that.

"Ok Izumi, but hurry back. I have a feeling things will be picking up soon."

"No problem" I set down my apron and left to walk around the upper ring.

It's weird being up here. Must be because of the person who offered his shop to be up here. I kinda feel bad for the shop owner but such is life. I mindfully put my hand over the necklace that reminded me of home. I wish that there was something left there. Something for me to return to. Even if it was rubble, I'd like to at least've seen what used to be there. But that's impossible, all the ash blew away leaving nothing behind.

Zuko POV

"Hey Uncle? Where did.. uh Izumi go?"

"She took her break a while ago. She should be back soon. Why do you want to know? Do you miss her?" He's smirking at me. My face flushed a little.

"No!No! Of course not. Why would I miss her?"

"Relax nephew. I was only joking." Dammit I gave myself away.

"Anyway... Can I take my break then too? I need to run some errands. It was her birthday a few weeks ago, and we didn't celebrate. I kinda feel bad cause I ruined it, so I want to get her a present to make up for it."

"It was her 17th birthday?! Why hadn't she told us?"

"I don't know. It probably brings up bad memories since ya know... her parents."

"We should make her a cake then and surprise her with a party. She's with us after all."

"That sounds like a great idea. I'll go now for her present. Make sure she doesn't see the cake. Act natural."

Jay POV

I walk back into the shop seeing Iroh hustling around. Shit.

"Sorry Uncle I'm back now. Where's Lee?" I tie the apron around my waist tight and quickly pick up the slack.

"He just left for his break. Thanks for not letting me run behind though."

"No problem. I would've been back sooner, but I got lost in my thoughts."

"Ah don't worry about it. Everything's fine now that you're back."

As soon as the rush was over, Iroh closed up shop. At one point I thought I felt Zuko's heartbeat, but I never saw him and neither did Iroh, so I shrugged it off. We walked back to our nice apartment together, but suddenly Iroh began acting a little funny. His heart rate sped up.

"Is everything ok?"

"Everything's fine." His heart jumped a beat. He's lying. Why would he be lying? I opened the door to the apartment to find Zuko surrounded by party decorations.

"What's going on? Is this to celebrate the opening?"

"JJ you're so stupid sometimes."

"What do you mean by that?"

"We're celebrating your birthday Little Jay." WHAT?!

"But it's not my birthday."

"Shut up. I know stupid. It was a few weeks ago, but we never got to celebrate it, and I feel bad for messing it up."

"Oh um thanks..."

"Do you not like it?" Iroh looked at me like he was going to cry.

"No, it's not like that. I'm just surprised is all." They both looked relieved.

"That's great. Shall we start with presents?"

"Oh you guys didn't have to do that."

"Yea we did now here." He handed my a small box wrapped in green cloth. I unwrapped it and found a pendant that reminded me of the fire nation.

"It's so pretty."

"Yea I just thought you'd like something that reminded you of me and of the innocent citizens you said you saw there."

I do hate the fire nation for what they did to me, but there isn't anything evil behind this. "Thanks Zuko. It's perfect." We all sat down to have cake when I remembered something. "Oh um Iroh this is for you." I pulled out a scroll placing it in front of him. "Apparently the Earth King would like some of your tea tomorrow."

"What?! This is huge! Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I'm sorry I forgot with all the rush."

"I have to prepare!" He rushed around gathering supplies and yelling out tea combinations then shutting them down.

"He's really excited, but I have a feeling he's going to be really nervous. Maybe we should help him tomorrow."

"Yea we should. Oh and JJ?"

"Yea?" He leaned in and gave me a soft warm kiss.

"Happy Birthday."


	21. Prince Protection Program

Jay POV

"Soooo Uncle are you excited?"

"More nervous than anything Little Jay. I always thought I would be at the palace doors as a conquerer, but now we are here not as enemies but as personal guests. Destiny can be funny sometimes."

We were taken to a simple room with a throne for the King to sit. I can't help but think this is all a little suspicious. I mean the person who gave me the invite was a little sketchy. The King was now twenty minutes late.

"Guys something doesn't seem right."

"Maybe the Earth King overslept?" The Dai Lee started coming into the room and surrounded us. Zuko spoke first.

"Something isn't right." Then Azula walked into the room. Shit. Shit. SHIT!

I was to caught up in trying to find an escape that I didn't hear the conversation between Iroh and Azula. When Zuko pulled me down, Iroh started breathing fire. I wish I could do that. Wait get a hold of yourself Jay! We need to escape! Iroh blew a hole into the wall and we made a b line for it.

"Hurry up! The Dai Lee are right behind us!"

Iroh used his lightning to blow a hole in the side of the palace wall and jumped out. Crap! I can't make that!

"Just jump you'll be fine!"

"No! I'm tired of running! It's time I faced Azula!" Is he completely insane!?

"Jay look after him!" I nod following Zuko. Azula stood in front of us with the Dai Lee backing her up. I can't take all of them! There are too many!

"You're so dramatic. What? Are you going to challenge me to an Agni Kai?"

"Yes I challenge you!" Just Shut Up you Idiot! I stood there like a complete dolt.

"No thanks."

Zuko then tried to hurl fire at her, but the Dai Lee blocked it. I anticipated their counter attacks, but one of them got my hand. I flew back hitting the wall, my hand stuck. Not too soon after Zuko was stuck to the ground. Holy Koh is this bad. They grabbed both of us then led us to an open space in the palace. There's a city under us. The Dai Lee opened a hole and threw us in. I twisted my arm when I fell.

"Ouch!"

"Zuko!" Is that..

"Katara?"

"Jay!" She ran over to me and took my arm.

"Ouch! Hey easy easy."

"Sorry just let me help." She took out the her pouch that held a few drops of water at best. "It's just a sprain. This should be enough." The pain slowly washed away.

"Thanks."

"No problem." She then turned to Zuko looking super pissed. "Why did they throw you down here?! Oh wait let me guess. It's a trap, so when Aang comes to help me you can finally have him in your little fire nation clutches." Zuko just glanced at her then turned away. Zuko... Katara then went on a rant. "You're a terrible person! You know that? Always following us! Hunting the Avatar! Trying to capture the world's last hope for peace! But what do you care? You're the Fire Lord's son. Spreading war and violence and hatred is in your blood!"

"Excuse me?!" I get up and start toward her. She doesn't damn know what she's talking about. I mean yea he did that but he's changed! Zuko stops me and turns to Katara.

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"I don't? How dare you! You have no idea what this war has put me through! Me personally! The Fire Nation took my mother away from me." She's crying.

"I'm sorry. That's something we have in common." She turns around surprised. I decided to speak up.

*Sighs* "I guess that's something we all have in common. Ya know except the fact that both my parents were murdered." I lean back on one of the crystals releasing my anger. I then realized something. Hold us a sec. We're under ground. Shouldn't I be able to bend us an escape?

Zuko POV

"I'm sorry that I yelled at you before."

"It doesn't matter."

"It's just that for so long now, whenever I imagined the face of the enemy, it was your face."

"My face? I see." I touch my scar self conscious.

"No. No. That's not what I meant."

"It's okay. I used to think this scar marked me. The mark of the banished prince, cursed to chase the Avatar forever. But lately, I've realized I'm free to determine my own destiny, even if I'll never be free of my mark."

"Maybe you could be free of it. I have water from the Spirit Oasis in the North pole. It has special properties, and I've been saving it for a special occasion."

Jay POV

These crystals are a part of the earth right? I should be able to bend them then. I get up and get into a horse stance and try bending. Although my wrist was still hurt. I winced in pain.

"Ow Ow Ow." I rubbed my wrist trying to relieve the pain. Guess that water wasn't enough. I overhear Zuko and Katara talking. I smile at hearing Zuko saying that he's choosing his own path. The ground starts trembling beneath my feet. "Guys we got company." I run over to them and push them back in time for a boulder to crash into the crystals. Aang and Iroh appear after the dust settled. Katara runs over to hug Aang, and he gives Zuko a dirty look.

"Uncle. I don't understand. Why are you with the Avatar?"

"Saving you that's what." Aang looks pretty pissed. Probably cause he doesn't like the idea of helping the person who's trying to kill him. I had to hold Zuko back from fighting him, though it hurt my wrist a lot.

"Zuko, it's time we talked. Go help you other friends. We'll catch up with you." Aang and Katara leave but stop giving me a questioning look. I look back at Iroh who nods giving me permission to go.

"We'll see each other again old man." I run after them but stop wanting to hear their conversation. I tell Katara and Aang to go ahead without me and hide behind some of the crystals eavesdropping.

"Why, Uncle?"

"You're not the man you used to be, Zuko. You are stronger and wiser and freer than you have ever been. And now you have come to the crossroads of your destiny. It's time for you to choose. It's time for you to choose good."

I feel the earth shaking, but it was too late to warn them. The Dai Lee and Azula come bursting through the wall and encase Iroh in crystals. I want to help them, but I know coming out wouldn't help at all. It'd just get me captured as well. I resumed my place behind the crystals listening.

"I expected this kind of treachery from Uncle. But Zuko, Prince Zuko, you're a lot of things, but you're not a traitor, are you?"

"Release him immediately."

"It's not too late for you, Zuko. You can still redeem yourself."

"The kind of redemption she offers is not for you."

"Why don't you let him decide, Uncle? I need you, Zuko. I've plotted every move of this day, this glorious day in Fire Nation history, and the only way we win is together. At the end of this day, you will have your honor back. You will have Father's love. You will have everything you want."

"Zuko, I am begging you. Look into your heart and see what it is that you truly want."

"You are free to choose." Azula and the Dai Lee leave heading in the direction Katara and Aang ran off to. I jump out of my hiding spot when I determined they were far enough away.

"You're not actually considering her offer are you?!" My sudden movement surprised them.

"Little Jay, what're you doing here?"

"I was listening to you guys. Now answer me Zuko! Are you planning to go back to the fire nation? The place where your father burned you. Are you that desperate for the approval and love of a man who never once gave you affection?! And what about me? What about us?" He left towards where everyone left without responding. "Zuko..." I turn back towards Iroh sniffling.

"I'm so sorry Little Jay." I wipe the tears from my eyes.

"Yea... I am too. Now let's get you out of there." I start kicking at the crystals chipping them off in chunks. The shards scattered and ripped off the bandages on my legs.

"Jay stop! Just earth bend them away."

"I can't Iroh. When the Dai Lee threw us down here, I twisted my wrist and can't do bending with my arms." I kicked off the last of the crystal hold him prisoner.

"Thank you. Now let me take a look." I held out my arm for him, and he gently examined the damage. "Here you go." He began wrapping my wrist with a cloth he took out of his pocket.

"Iroh -"

"Shhh. I'll have no complaining." He continued wrapping my wrist. "I'm sorry it's come to this. I'm sorry, but I have a favor to ask." He tied the ends tight, so they wouldn't go undone.

"Anything."

"My nephew is going back to the fire nation. He's lost his way, and I don't want him to be alone. Azula and the Dai Lee will capture me, but they don't know who you are. Please, find a way to look after him." I didn't have words, so I just hugged him. "I have a plan to help the avatar escape. I'll distract everyone until they escape, then when the Dai Lee capture me, you come out and find a way to get into going with Zuko. Okay?"

"Okay Iroh. I promise I'll watch over him. And Iroh?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks for being the best dad ever."

We hugged each other tight then set our plan in motion. As soon as the Dai Lee encased Iroh in crystal, I ran out. Zuko was surprised to see me.

"Hey Zuko. Why's your Uncle encased in crystal?"

"ZuZu? Who is she?"

"Oh I'm terribly sorry for not introducing myself. My name is Jay. I've been Zuko's bodyguard for the past year."

"His bodyguard? Why would he need one of those? And haven't I seen you before?"

"Well last year his ship was taken over by pirates, and he hired me. We have actually met before. Remember? You shot lightning at me."

"Oh yes, the earth bender with mouth."

"So very sorry about that. I didn't know you were Zuko's sister." Great Koh I hate being nice to this bitch. I really want to strangle her.

"We're actually both royalty. We're the Fire Lord's children."

"Oh pardon my rudeness Princess Azula and Prince Zuko." I kneeled down in front of them. " I was never made aware of this fact. Please forgive me." I can't believe I'm doing this right now.

"Hmm. I like her. Zuko you can bring her home with us."

"Thank you Princess for allowing me to travel with you." I stood with my head bowed and followed them back up to the throne room. I wonder why Zuko didn't rat me out. I stood silently behind Zuko.

"We've done it, Zuko. It's taken a hundred years, but the Fire Nation has conquered Ba Sing Se."

"I betrayed Uncle."

"No, he betrayed you. Zuko, when you return home, Father will welcome you as a war hero." I really want to kill her. Would anyone be upset if I do?

"But I don't have the Avatar. What if Father doesn't restore my honor?" You're still going on about that?! WTF! You learned not an hour ago that you doesn't need his father's approval!"

"He doesn't need to, Zuko. Today, you restored your own honor." How come I still feel like she's manipulating him. Oh wait. Cause she is.


	22. Undercover Pains

Aang's POV

"Ugh what happened?" I sit up. Big mistake. My head pounds as my vision goes in and out. I turn my head as my vision focuses only to find, to my horror, a fire nation flag. "Oh no!" I get up as quickly as I can, soon finding out that my legs can't support me as I reach for the wall. I grab my staff, using it as a cane, and rush out the door. I'm about to turn a corner when I see two fire nation soldiers. Crap!

"Did you hear something?"

I don't have time to think about this. I have to get out of here! I start running towards my only exit when they see me.

"He's awake!" I try to blow them away, but it's no use. "Stop, wait!"

I make it up the stairs but trip on the last step falling to the ground. When the shock of falling exits my body, I'm face to face with Momo. "Momo?"

"Twinkle-Toes, that's gotta be you!"

"Aang, you're awake!"

Toph and Katara ran up to me practically squeezing the life out of me.

"Are you sure? Where's Sokka and Jay?" Katara and Toph exchanged looks.

"Aang, good to see you back with the living, buddy."

"Sokka?" A guy in a fire nation uniform walked towards me. I kinda feel...

"Uh-oh! Somebody catch him, he's gonna..."

"Uuuh" I passed out.

Jay POV

We're on a ship heading towards the Fire Nation capital. This is just great! I'm going to have to act like a servant in front of the Fire Lord! These past few weeks haven't been a walk in the park either. Seeing everyone getting enslaved put my teeth on edge. It took every fiber in my being not to-

"Why'd you do it?" I was pulled out of my thoughts by Zuko.

"Because I made a promise, Zuko. But I suppose you don't much care what I do. Why didn't you rat me out? Although, I suppose it's never too late."

"No, I'm not going to."

"How kind." Sarcasm evident in my voice.

"Why are you mad at me? I'm putting everything back to normal. Everything's going to be alright again!"

"I know you want to believe that, but there's no going back from what happened. Becoming a prince again isn't going to change anything."

"Then why are you here?!"

"I don't have to explain myself to you. I don't owe you one! If anything, you owe one to me."

"I'm a prince! You're just some dumb girl! I shouldn't have to explain anything to you!" Ouch.

"Well, maybe you should take this back then." I hand him the red necklace he gave me for my birthday. "I mean, I'm just some 'dumb girl' right? It's too bad really. You used to mean so much more to me." I walk away calmly, heading inside when Mai comes out. I stop to bow then keep walking.

Third Person POV

Zuko lets out a frustrated sigh as he places the necklace in his tunic.

Mai walks up and leans against the railing next to Zuko. "Aren't you cold?"

"I don't know. I've got a lot on my mind. It's been so long. Over three years since I was home. I wonder what's changed. I wonder how I've changed."

*Sighs* " I just asked if you were cold. I didn't ask for you're whole life story." She hugs him. "Stop worrying." Zuko and Mai looked at each other longingly and shared a small kiss before Mai walked back inside.

Jay POV

We arrived at the Fire Nation Palace. A grand entrance was placed for them as some old twins announced their arrival.

"Your Princess Azula, clever and beautiful, disguised herself as the enemy and entered the Earth Kingdom's Capital. In Ba Sing Se, she found her brother Zuko, and together they faced the Avatar."

"And the Avatar fell! And the Earth Kingdom fell!"

"Azula's agents quickly overtook the entire city. They went to Ba Sing Se's great walls."

"And brought them down!"

I stopped listening then. I couldn't take hearing anymore of how they invaded the lives of the Earth Kingdom people... My people... When did my urge for restoration become such a distant memory? I suppose around the time I fell in love with him... But it doesn't matter now. He's lost himself and let his own Uncle, who always took care of him, become imprisoned. Iroh... What am I going to do?

After their grand arrival was finished, I followed Zuko to the Palace garden. I recognized the tree from when I was little. Where I first met him. I decided to sit on the branch I nearly fell from all those years ago and watch Zuko feed the turtleducks.

"Why are you following me?"

"It's my job Zuko. Remember? I'm your personal bodyguard." I don't have the energy to try to ignore him.

"You could've escaped by now."

"What would be the point? I have no where to go. No place, no one to call home. Though I guess I haven't had one in a while. I'm still getting used to that after Ba Sing Se ya know."

"I had no choice, Jay."

"Of course you did, Zuko. I'm not going to argue with you about this because I know I'd be wasting my breath. Why would you listen to me anyways?" I lay back against the trunk of the tree letting my feet dangle. "It's not like I was ever more than a dumb peasant girl to you. I mean you have all the girls in the world at your disposal. Why would I be special?"

"Jay you were..." Before he could finish Azula came walking along.

"Hello Jay." I stand up, balancing on the branch, and bow.

"Princess Azula."

"Aren't you supposed to be watching after my brother?"

"I am your highness. I'm making sure I can see as much as possible, so no one can surprise me."

"Good tactic."

"Thank you, Princess." With that she turned to Zuko who went on feeding the turtleducks.

"You seem so downcast. Has Mai gotten to you already? Though actually, Mai has been in a strangely good mood lately."

"I haven't seen Dad yet. I haven't seen him in three years, since I was banished." Wow. What a shocker.

"So what?"

"So, I didn't capture the Avatar."

"Who cares? The Avatar is dead... unless you think he somehow miraculously survived."

It doesn't take a genius to figure it out. There's no denying that he's alive. Though he did die, he was restored. I felt it. In the air. I just know it.

"No, there's no way he survived." They glared at each other for a while. Azula then turned me again.

"What do think, Jay?"

"What do I think about what, Princess?"

"Do you believe the Avatar is alive?"

"No, Princess. After all, Zuko killed him correct?" I know she did, but I kept my composure unbreakable.

"Yes, he did. See Zuko? You have nothing to worry about." With that she took her leave.

A few minutes later a guard came to tell Zuko that the Fire Lord requested his presence. Oh great. Now I have to bow to the man who killed both my parents and burned my entire village to a crisp without blowing my cover. We approached the throne room, and I bowed my head before entering the room. I couldn't look at him. I'm a coward. Zuko kneeled, and I followed his lead a few steps behind him.

"You've been away for a long time. I see the weight of your travels has changed you. You have redeemed yourself, my son. Welcome home."

A few minutes pass and I'm beginning to lose myself. I can't just sit here. He's right in front of me. No. No. I can't. Remember the promise. I took a breath calming my rapid heartbeat.

"I am proud of you, Prince Zuko. I am proud because you and your sister conquered Ba Sing Se. I am proud because when your loyalty was tested by your treacherous uncle, you did the right thing and captured the traitor. And I am proudest of all of your most legendary accomplishment: you slayed the Avatar."

Azula lied? This isn't good.

"What did you hear?"

"Azula told me everything. She said she was amazed and impressed at your power and ferocity at the moment of truth. By the way, who's this lovely girl you've brought with you?" Oh Shit!

"She's nobody father. Just my servant."

The moment we exited the throne room, I breathed a sigh of relief. Great Koh that could've been the end of me. I don't understand why he's covering for me, but, whatever his reasons, he must want something. We stop in front Azula's room, and Zuko enters without knocking.

"Why'd you do it?"

"You're going to have to be a little more specific."

"Why did you tell Father that I was the one who killed the Avatar?"

"Can't this wait until the morning?"

"It. Can't."

"Fine. You seemed so worried about how Father would treat you because you hadn't captured the Avatar. I figured if I gave you the credit, you'd have nothing to worry about."

"But why?"

"Call it a generous gesture. I wanted to thank you for your help and I was happy to share the glory."

"You're lying."

"If you say so ..."

"You have another motive for doing this, I just haven't figured out what it is."

"Please Zuko, what ulterior motive could I have? What could I possibly gain by letting you get all the glory for defeating the Avatar? Unless, somehow, the Avatar was actually alive. All that glory would suddenly turn to shame and foolishness. But you said it yourself, that was impossible. Sleep well, Zuzu."

We both turn to leave. Well I can't say I'm surprised. But Zuko better figure out a plan if he doesn't want to get caught. Devils don't play nice.


	23. Juzo

Somehow this wasn't ordinary dream. I remember it from long ago, when she took care of me. I've had this dream a thousand times, but I could never remember it when I woke up.

I lazily walk the plains of the forest around me not a care in the world. There isn't any need for me to end up scared or upset because I know how this dream ends. Two feet in the ground and nothing meaningful left from my life cause I left her behind. "It might be for the best right? That I'll forget again and live my crazy life like usual." The scene suddenly changes abruptly around me. "This is different. This is wrong. Nothing here ever changes!" I'm now facing the mouth of a deep cave resting alongside a large mountain. This feels wrong. But... I can't walk away. A strange force pulls me into the dark cave. An ominous presence envelopes my body.

"Hello?" please don't answ-

"Hello young child."

"Who are you? Where are you?" His voice is so deep. It doesn't exactly scare me, but there's something else. Something familiar.

"My name is Koh the Face Stealer. I'm all around you."

"Koh the Face Stealer? I'm guessing you didn't get that name because you gift your visitors and let them go, right?

"Need I give that an answer, my child?"

"heh...heh.." I laugh nervously. "Oh.. why do you call me that?"

"You young one are my descendant. My child."

"What are you talking about?" My forehead creases as I look around trying to see him.

"Child, don't try to find me. If you show me emotion on your face I will have no choice but to take it for my collection."

"What?! ok... ok..." I take a breath to calm down and relax my features. "Show me your face Koh." His smokey figure wraps around my torso, and his face is that of an old man. "This is wrong. What is your true face?"

"My child... I do not have one true face."

"Fine. Answer my previous question then."

"You are my descendant. My spirit enveloped in your body the moment you were conceived. You are a part of my being. You are my child."

"Why me? Why choose me?"

"I knew you were destined for more when I saw you. You are very precious to me."

"Then why has it taken you seventeen years now to show yourself to me?! Why after all this time?!"

"Calm yourself Juzo please!"

I try breathing techniques I learned as a child to calm my racing heart. Keeping a straight face is proving to be harder than I thought in front of the God who claims to be my creator. "I'm ok. I'm ok. Why did you call me Juzo?"

"It's the name I chose for you child. It's your spirit's branding."

"My name is Jay Liang. Named after my mother Mika and my father Uta."

"And your Father Koh..." The look on his stolen face seemed pained. Almost as if it hurt him to think that I didn't consider him a part of me. "Your creation gave you a name in the spirit world. Juzo... Jay Juzo Liang is your full name if you wish to think of it as such."

"So why am I in the spirit world then? I'm not dead."

"You have come to the spirit world often Juzo." My dream.

"Why though? I always end up dying here at the end of my "dream" because I left my friend behind. It's my punishment, but why do I have it in the spirit world?"

"That I cannot answer for you Juzo, but there are more pressing matters to discuss. The most dangerous journey awaits you. You must travel with the prince in order to fulfill your mission. If I could save you from this I would, but it has been decided long ago."

"Ok. But do I really have to go along with him?"

"Unfortunately there's no avoiding it. He will come to crossroads with himself once again, and you must be there to guide him right."

"Koh he doesn't listen to me! I try and try, but he insists that his pride is more important. That nothing means more than to be known as powerful. He insists that I mean absolutely nothing. That I'm just some peasant girl incapable of taking care of herself." My voice grew silent.

"My dear Juzo. You mean much more to him than he realises. After many years apart from him, you defeated him in battle without knowing his identity. Him, a prince with access to military style training, and you defeated him in seconds! You changed his destructive fate the moment he met you. He may have not deserved such an honour by his branding of you," He gestures to my bandages, "but he's ought to one day realise his foolishness." His shadowy figure envelopes me in what I can only assume is a hug.

"Thanks Koh -er I mean Dad." I hide my face flustered.

"No trouble my child." His voice sounded happy almost like he was smiling. The reality around me started fading. "This time, dear Juzo, you will remember when you awaken. Do not fear for what's ahead. I will guide you through your journey with him and protect you."

"Thanks Dad. I will not disappoint you."

The world around began swirling into blackness as I could feel myself waking up. *Gasps* I sit straight up on my makeshift bed outside Zuko's room. My heart pounding like a drum, I struggle to catch my breath. I comb my fingers through my curly hair as I clear my head trying to get a grip on my thoughts. That really happened. He was real. The dream I had before of my long lost friend was over powered by the idea that I had a Father still. Ok. I somehow have to convince Zuko to leave this palace again... but how do I do that when he's so happy to be home. He's a prince again.

"The help having bad dreams?"

Azula.

A.N.

It's a New Years miracle! I updated! Woohoo! Just kidding. Granted this chapter isn't as long as it should be, but I promise it won't take me 4 months to update again! Gomen-ne . Shitshurishimasta! I'm also a sucker for cliff hangers. (Even though when I'm on the other side of them I bwanna kill the author hahahaha). I know there's also a reference to a mysterious friend I never mentioned in the previous chapters, but if you check out the chapter title "Great News!" You will understand what I mean and where she's coming from.


End file.
